FateRemnant Blade Works
by York Lane
Summary: the world of remnant is currently gripped in fear and confusion Hero's are divided and a new hero comes forth to join the fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone it's York I finished watching the second episode of season 4 of RWBY and came up with this fanfic so let's see how it goes.**

Chapter 1

Jaune gave a deep breath, he had been practicing for an hour and a half so he decided it was time to stop he needed to go to sleep or he'd be grumpy in the morning, he watched Pyrrha's video one more time before he sighed and turned it off, he was about to walk off to his sleeping back, but then he heard a rustle he went to investigate discovering something and nothing, the rustling sound was the nothing most likely a bird or squirrel, the something was a temple, Jaune felt something drawing him to the temple and went towards it.

Jaune decided to look around, he would show the rest of his team in the morning, it wasn't like the one in the emerald forest it was an actual proper temple, it seemed to be dedicated to a god as a shire was there for offerings and a big circular pattern was surrounding the temple, it was very intriquate it reminded Jaune of Weiss's glyphs, he was honestly just awed at all of this. He felt like he had stepped back through time, he didn't knottiest something sharp sticking out of the wall until he walked past it and cut himself, he seethed in pain for a muinit putting his hand on his shoulder to see it was bleeding deeply and a few drops were running down his arm, his aura quickly fixed it though, a drop of blood fell into the symbol.

As soon as it touched the symbol lit up, a blinding light soon followed when the light died down Jaune opened his eyes and saw a girl was standing in the middle of the circle, she was blond, her hair was short at the front then done into a long brad, she had stunning amethyst eyes, she wore some kind of armored tiara (seriously what is that thing on her head), she also wore a battle dress with armour and some kind of cloak, she had a sword strapped to her hip and was carrying some kind of flag spear, which epically blew in the wind.

''I'll ask now, are you my master?'' she asked.

Jaune hesitated for a munit before coming to terms with what she said ''w-wait what?'' asked Jaune ''are you my master?'' asked the girl again ''yeah I don't know what you mean is this a joke or a prank or something?'' asked Jaune, she scoffed ''I assure you this is no prank as I find pranks tedious and a waste of time''.

"great she's Weiss, fantastic" thought Jaune to himself, he honestly did not care anymore for the ice queen and her bitchy attitude towards him, she clearly knottisted this ''did I say something to upset you?'' asked the girl ''no you just reminded me of someone I don't particularly care about'' stated Jaune ''oh I apologize for acting her then'' said the girl ''no its fine she'd just say something like "you want to make it up to me read this and don't talk to me again" or call someone a dunce over and over, she also isn't very bright come to think of it, because she chose to date someone who would undoubtedly cheat on her or hit on other girls when dating her'' stated Jaune ''oh'' said the girl.

''she left me hanging in a tree in a forest full of monsters and described me as "tall, blond and scraggly"'' sighed Jaune sitting down on the floor resting his back against a wall, the girl sat with him ''I'm sorry, if it helps I think you look very buff?'' she said ''I fancied her I was an idiot wasn't I'' stated Jaune ''well I guess you were a "dunce" master'' punned the girl giggling, Jaune smirked ''I will try not to act like her'' smiled the girl ''thanks so who are you?'' asked Jaune ''well, let me see if you truly are my master, first show me your hands'' said the girl, Jaune took off his gloves off revealing a mark that was never there before.

The mark was very intiquate it consisted of four wings, three diamonds and a sort of circular shape.

''there that's proof, those are command seals, normally there's only three but it seems something happened and you have eight, one for each part of the mark'' smiled the girl ''well that's cool so are you like a combat avatar or something, that girl I told you about she could summon puppets she could control, but you're a fully autonomous sentient being'' stated Jaune ''well yes I am a familiar a servant bound to you'' she said seeing his confusion ''but I'm a special kind called a heroic spirit'' ''so you're a hero?'' asked Jaune ''9 times out of 10 a heroic spirit is a hero, but sometimes their a villain so yeah, I am a hero though, it's hard to explain it, but yeah I'm a spirit'' smiled the servant ''ok that's cool I know a ghost'' smiled Jaune ''sort of, so what's your name anyways?'' she tensed at that.

''master I don't wish to offend you but I would like to keep my identity to myself for a while, just to be safe, you see master there's regularly this conflict, the holy grail war, it features mostly seven sometimes more classes of servants they all fight and the winning master gets a wish granted, now there are times when heroic spirits disappear never to appear again this must be where they go to, now we all keep our identity's secret because if we know who one another is then we know our weaknesses and powers-'' started the girl, ''and you want to keep your identity safe so we have an advantage if we encounter one?'' asked Jaune ''yes'' she said ''that's fine with me'' said Jaune, she smiled ''thank you I am a Ruler class Servant'' ''Ruler I guess I got the best then since you rule them all'' said Jaune they lathed for a while after that joke ''I'm Jaune Arc'' smiled Jaune ''well I feel that's appropriate, I'll tell you why in the future'' said Ruler ''whenever you're ready'' said Jaune before something came to mind.

''hay Ruler?'' asked Jaune ''hmm?'' she asked ''could you help me train, I'm going to be honest you got the worse possible master'' stated Jaune ''why would you say that master?'' asked Ruler with a concerned voice ''because I suck at everything, so would it be possible for you to train me?'' asked Jaune, Ruler smiled ''of course, I am very well versed in swordsmanship when's available?'' she asked ''I'll tell you when we can train'' smiled Jaune ''well I'm going to sleep and listen I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I don't want to reveal this to them yet so can you just keep distance for now?'' asked Jaune ''oh don't worry that's no problem for me Jaune'' said Ruler, before shimmering and disappearing ''Ruler?!'' said Jaune shocked _"don't worry Jaune I'm still here, I'm just in spirit form basically it makes me invisible"_ said her voice in Jaune's mind ''wow that's cool could I do it?'' asked Jaune _''no you're not a servant''_ stated Ruler ''awe'' wined Jaune, they then went to the camp site where Jaune got in his sleeping bag and started to go to sleep.

''good night ruler''

''good night Jaune''

 **So what did you think? Did I do "Ruler" right please note I have never seen "Ruler" in the anime but from what I know she's a rule follower, so tell me if I did her right or wrong, if you want put some quote in reviews for me so I can figure out her personality better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay I've been looking on the fate wiki and I've been looking at Ruler and I think I get her personality better and am able to do her better so this is going to be my try, also I'm going to have other servants in this but I want your suggestions before I make my picks, you can even pick their master, were using all the classes.**

 **Oh also Arturia Pendragon is off limits why I kind of want the saber class servant to go to a bastard and I don't want a bastard to have Arturia.**

 **Ruler – Jeanna D'arc – Jaune Arc**

 **Saber –**

 **Archer –**

 **Lancer –**

 **Rider –**

 **Caster –**

 **Assassin –**

 **Berserker –**

 **Shielded –**

 **Avenger –**

 **oh and I understand we've only got one shielder so just send in an OC for that one if you want.**

 **Also I'm thinking of having one RWBY character an Unclassified Servant not telling you who.**

 **Oh I decided to do a chapter where Jaune gets information from Ruler if I missed anything out please tells me, also tell me if I'm doing Ruler correctly.**

Chapter 2

The next day, the team got up and started to walk, Ruler was walking behind slightly, she was still in spirit form and still out of view, Jaune didn't want Ruby, Ren or Nora to learn about Ruler until he was sure they needed to and Ruler fully backed him up there, it was need to know and they didn't need to know.

As they were walking Jaune decided to test something _''Ruler can you hear me?''_ Jaune asked _''yes master I can hear you''_ said a familiar voice _''ok just wanted to test it out''_ said Jaune _''hay can you tell me more about servants you just mentioned servant class last night so I want to check'' ''of course it'll help us be ready''_ said Ruler.

 _''first I'll my class, Ruler, my class is summoned when there are more than seven classes we pretty much oversee the war''_ said Ruler _''oh so you decide what goes and what doesn't go''_ said Jaune _''well yeah basically, we can also command other servants, well normally but now that I'm a servant I can't use command seals you can''_ said Ruler _''well then I'll try using my command seals on other servants then for a test you know''_ said Jaune ' _'yeah why not might as well''_ said Ruler.

 _''then there's Saber class, the saber class is focused around sword wielders''_ said Ruler '' _wait why aren't you a Saber then you're a sword wielder right?''_ asked Jaune _''yes I am and I have all skills I need to be a Saber but I guess god blessed me to be a Ruler''_ stated Ruler _''ok that makes sense I suppose''_ said Jaune _''fun fact I was once confused with a saber because we looked very alike only I'm a little bit more sexy''_ giggled Ruler.

 _''next is Archer class''_ stated Ruler _I can guess what their used for''_ said Jaune _''yeah pretty obvious isn't it''_ said Ruler _''so we'll just skip them''_.

 _''the next class is Lancer, they use a spear or a lance to fight''_ said Ruler _''do you have skills of a lancer too or-''_ started Jaune _''no just saber''_ said Ruler.

 _''after that theirs Rider class, they're best at riding anything really, horse back, chariot you name it they should be able to ride it''_ said Ruler _''Ruler is it wrong that I kinda wish you were a rider so you'd give us a ride?''_ asked Jaune _''yeah its fine Jaune I actually wish that myself my feet are killing me''_ she chuckled and groaned.

 _''next class is the caster class, they are expert magic users''_ stated Ruler _''ok no comments to that one''_ said Jaune _''that's alright let's move on then shall we''_ said Rule.

 _''the class after that is the assassin class''_ said Ruler _''let me guess their good at stealth and assassination''_ said Jaune _''right''_ said Ruler.

 _''then there's the Berserker class''_ said Ruler _''ok now, I have no idea what this class would be''_ said Jaune _''the Berserker class is the class known for its great strength and power, they've given up their sanity for power''_ explained Ruler _''oh great powerful and crazy the perfect winning combo''_ said Jaune.

 **(I'm sorry I have no idea what the Avenger class does)**

 _''And finally theirs the shielder class, once again it's obvious isn't it''_ said Ruler _''yeah they shield people right?''_ asked Jaune _''right''_ said Ruler.

''Jaune'' said a voice breaking Jaune out of his thoughts, it was Ruby ''yeah Ruby what's wrong?'' asked Jaune, ''you ok?'' asked Ruby ''oh yeah I'm fine just thinking about something is all'' said Jaune ''ok do you want tio talk about it?'' asked Ruby ''no I'm fine'' said Jaune ''you sure?'' asked Ruby ''yeah, yeah I'm fine'' said Jaune.

They kept walking for hours Jaune conversed with both his friends and Ruler to make sure Ruler wouldn't get neglected or board from the little socializing, he also wanted to make a good relationship with Ruler, she was the one who was going to help him and train him, soon the group stopped Jaune volunteered to cook dinner for everyone, but Ruler knottisted him doing something _''master what are you doing?''_ she asked, to make sure the others couldn't hear him he used his telepathic connection with Ruler to speak _''I don't want them walking in on us training so I'm putting sleeping agents in their food''_ said Jaune _''you have sleeping agents?''_ asked Ruler _''no but I found some plants that put people to sleep''_ said Jaune _''ah I see your plan its good master I'll just get ready for training and do a quick perimeter sweep''_ said Ruler _''ok good job Ruler''_ said Jaune as he continued cooking

Later when Jaune was sure the sleeping plants had taken effects on everyone he went to meet up with Ruler, ''alright master are you ready for training?'' asked Ruler ''yes'' said Jaune ''alright my training my rules understands?'' asked Ruler seriously ''yes I understand and I won't question your methods you're a heroic spirit you obviously fought in a war or something so I won't question your teaching methods'' said Jaune ''alright draw your sword we'll be fighting blade on blade'' said Ruler ''this way you'll get better by fighting and learning that way'' ''that sounds good'' said Jaune ''once we've gotten through sword play I'll be training you with this'' said Ruler showing her flag spear ''you'll need to learn how to fight against a long range weapon, as a sword is a close range weapon'' Jaune nodded seeing the appeal and with that training began.

So for an hour Jaune trained with Ruler, Jaune had to admit she certainly seemed like she could be a Saber, as she was knocking him all as easily as bouncing a ball, Jaune really was hoping he was getting better though ''don't worry master you are getting better'' said Ruler anticipating his thoughts ''and your getting better through this, your best at defense, so we're going to need to work on offense, so now try to push me to the defensive'' ''alright then here I come'' called Jaune charging forwards and attacking Ruler, but half an hour later the two called a break.

''hay Ruler do you think you could tell me more about this whole servant thing?'' asked Jaune ''of course master'' said Ruler sitting down next to Jaune ''what do you wish to know?'' ''pretty much everything'' said Jaune.

''alright where to start?'' Ruler thought to herself ''well I guess the first place to start is the holy grail war'' ''the holy grail war?'' asked Jaune ''yes, the holy grail is a powerful relic used in the war, its said to contain the blood of christ'' said Ruler ''ok who's Christ?'' asked Jaune ''oh right the religions hear aren't the same as the ones where I'm from, Christ is the son of god'' explained Ruler ''ah'' said Jaune ''it can be used to grant any wish one desires'' said Ruler ''anything?'' asked Jaune in interest ''yes anything, but it only presents itself when one servant is left'' explained Ruler ''so every master has a reason to fight for the grail every servant as well as many servants want the grail as well, next is noble phantasm and that's easy to explain its basically a semblance''.

''ok wait I need to ask, is there any way to make you stronger?'' asked Jaune ''yes, but I don't think it's very appropriate'' said Ruler ''why what is it?'' asked Jaune, ''sex'' stated Ruler blankly, Jaune's face became as red as Ruby's cloak, ''yeah never mind your strong enough already'' said Jaune ''yes I think so'' giggled Ruler seeing Jaune's blush ''ok change of topic what do you want the grail for?'' asked Jaune.

''hmm, nothing, I don't want the grail'' said Ruler, this confused Jaune ''but you said every servant wants the grail'' said Jaune confused, ''I said many, every doesn't mean the same as many just because they rhyme'' stated Ruler ''then why don't you want the grail it sounds amazing'' said Jaune ''master I won't tell you who I am, but I know this world is not my own so I can tell you my past and it will not affect anything'' said Ruler ''so I'll tell you my tale''.

''in life I was the daughter of a commoner a famer, but I received gods light, the lord cried that the world was going straight to hell, his people were suffering, the land was being soaked in blood, nobody heard the lords voice it was so small it was a whisper but I did'' said Ruler ''so there was a war?'' asked Jaune ''yes there was'' said Ruler ''so I decided, I would throw away my peaceful life, my joy of loving someone and someone loving me back, I knew I would be scorned by both friend and foe but it wasn't a choice I had to do it'' said ''wait you joined the army?'' asked Jaune ''yes those days women weren't allowed in the army so I disguised myself as a man and joined, just to soothe the lord and stop his tears'' Jaune was honestly amazed, she did this all because of a holy calling? He was amazed at her determination.

''being the daughter of a farmer I never knew how to read or write but I was intent on learning, I learned to sign my name, but what I really wanted was to learn how to pray, I needed more than that to pray to the lord, but my comrades lathed and told me that it was enough to pray'' said Ruler.

''wait how did you die?'' asked Jaune ''you don't need to answer this one'' ''no it's important to the story master I need to tell you to let you know why I don't want the grail'' said Ruler, Jaune was really feeling guilty about Ruler telling him all of this but she continued ''I was scorned by the words of damnation, I was led to the pyre, I felt only lightly pained as I was led, I had already left Disappointment, Fear and Regret, I had no regrets, they took my cross, that upset me there was nothing to support my heart, I was tied to a cross by an Englishman who reverted me, then they set the cross on fire'' ''you were burned to death?'' asked Jaune ''I was'' said Ruler, ''are you scared of fire because of that?'' asked Jaune ''can I choose not answer that one?'' asked Ruler ''yes'' said Jaune quickly.

''I was claimed a saint, I have no need for the grail master, nor do I want the grail, besides there's nothing I'd use the grail for, regret that word does not exist in my vocabulary, I do not need to wish for someone to save me because I don't need anyone to save me I have no regrets in life or death'' said Ruler, Jaune just looked at her in amazement.

''wow, Ruler your really amazing'' said Jaune amazed that she went through all that ''don't flatter me master I don't want your pity'' said Ruler ''no I mean it, your amazing'' said Jaune hugging Ruler ''I doubt I'd be the same walking to my death'' said Jaune ''but now I want you to know, you don't need to pray for anyone to save you I don't care about this master servant bullshit if you need me to I will save you, I failed to save someone before the woman I loved, but I won't fail you and I want you to understand that'' Ruler could just see the fierce determination in his eyes, seeing them she smiled and said ''yes master I believe you and maybe being hear now is gods reward for hearing his plead''.

''and Ruler don't call me master, call me Jaune''

''alright and I'm sorry Jaune I'd ask you to call me my name, but not yet''

''alright that's enough'' said Ruler putting her sword back in her sheath ''ok then I'm going to go to bed'' said Jaune ''alright master I'll go to sleep behind that rock, I've found if I eat and sleep I'll drain your aura slower'' said Ruler ''good idea'' said Jaune going to his sleeping bag, he felt guilty that he got to sleep in a sleeping bag and Ruler got the cold hard floor so he made a plan to get her a sleeping bag when he could, before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay its York, before this chapter starts I'm going to thank a fellow Author, for giving me the idea to cut down because more likely than not I would be neglecting some characters and having to focus on others so thanks.**

 **So yeah I'm leaving in the classic classes you know Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, etc. I'm also leaving in ruler of course and taking out Avenger because honestly I have no idea what they do and sheilder because there's only been one servant in the sheilder class and I have no idea who else I could put in the sheilder class.**

 **I've already been thinking about who could have the other servants I'm thinking since there's going to be eight in total at least half should go to the hero's and once again if you have any ideas just tell me, I've got a list of potential masters at the bottom of the chapter, if you think any of them should have a servant tell me in the comments.**

 **Another thing one guy asked if I was making Summer Rose a servant for now that's off the table as we have never seen Summer Rose in the series, sure she's mentioned but that's pre series and we have no idea what her semblance or fighting abilities were, we can't even use Ruby for that because it wasn't Summer who trained her it was Qrow so she may have a completely different fighting style, I think its been said Taiyang taught Yang so he's a fist fighter and we've seen Qrow's and Ravens weapons but we've never seen summers so I have no idea how I would even begin to do that, but hay if you guys have ideas tell me.**

 **Also to anyone telling me to improve grammar I'm honestly doing the best I can I just suck at grammar.**

Chapter 3

The next day Jaune got up before anyone else, which was surprising as he was the one who went to sleep last but he decided it must have been the sleeping plants, so he decided to talk with Ruler for a bit, so he got up and looked around ''Ruler?'' he called ''over hear Jaune'' said her voice, Jaune went over to see her kneeling down with her hands clasped together.

''praying'' said Ruler simply ''can I join you?'' asked Jaune ''of course just kneel down next to me'' said Ruler returning to prayer Jaune joining her once they were done with prayer they started to talk.

''master all servants have stats after sparing with you I decided I would calculate your stats and tell you them to know where you need improvement'' said Ruler ''ok that sounds fair'' said Jaune ''alright I would give your strength, agility and endurance a 'C' at least, your Noble phantasm or semblance I can't grade yet since I haven't seen it, your mana or aura is an 'A' and your luck is and 'E' so at the moment your rather average, but you're getting better, I know that much'' stated Ruler ''hmm, but I'm getting better right?'' asked Jaune ''yes master, I would say your sword skills are average, if we continue the way were going I'd say you would be close to a master at the end of the month'' said Ruler ''thanks Ruler'' said Jaune ''master I need to ask why are you so determined to get stronger?'' asked Ruler ''Ruler have you ever had someone show so much faith in you?'' asked Jaune ''yes master'' admitted Ruler ''my former comrade was very supportive, she was proud of me because of my determination to get stronger, because I cheated my way into a group of elite warriors'' said Jaune ''she tried training me and it was working or at least I think it was working, anyways she died and I lived, she had too much faith in me and it was her death, but I have a video of her telling me how proud she was of me because of my determination, but I think someone out does me in determination'' ''who?'' asked Ruler.

''you Ruler after hearing your story I don't think I could ever come close to your level of determination Ruler'' said Jaune ''thank you but I think your overestimating me'' said Ruler ''well Ruler you believe in me, like that person did, the second person, even my parents didn't have faith in me and I have faith in you'' said Jaune ''you haven't even seen me in combat yet'' said Ruler amazed by his faith ''no but I know god sent you to me, so you must be strong'' said Jaune smiling, Ruler was a bit confused before she smiled back, glad her master had such faith in her.

Later team RNJR was moving again, Jaune was trying to converse with both the team and Ruler as to make sure neither got neglected, eventually they got to a three way crossroad, ''ok then lets split up, we'll each take a path, I'll go down this one'' said Ruby taking one ''ok Ren, Nora, you take that one I'll take this one'' said Jaune quickly taking another path to avoid protest, but he just went on, he had his partner Ruler, she couldn't replace Pyrrha but he now needed to learn to fight with her.

When Jaune was positive the group were far enough apart he gave Ruler the go ahead to become visible, ''Jaune I have an idea to preserve your energy'' said Ruler ''ok what is it Ruler?'' asked Jaune ''stay hear I'll scout ahead and see what's happening then report back'' stated Ruler ''alright'' said Jaune ''I'll just practice'' said Jaune ''alright Jaune'' said Ruler before dashing off, Jaune took out Pyrrha's video and started to train, it was painful each time he heard her speech at the end, but he felt it was punishment, because of him she was more focused on him than herself and thanks to him Cinder absorbed the Maidens powers, if he was more skilled and stopped her she would still be alive it was all his fault and he hoped he would suffer for this forever, in the afterlife Pyrrha may forgive him but he'd never forgive himself.

 _''Master''_ said Rulers voice ''yeah I'm hear Ruler, what is it?'' asked Jaune _''I've found a village it looks like it's under attack by people wearing White Masks''_ stated Ruler, Jaune knew who that was and he started to take off running ''Ruler try and help how far is it?'' asked Jaune _''not very far master about five kilometers from your current location''_ said Ruler, ''good'' said Jaune, he had been working on fitness and he could run much faster now he'd get there in no time.

As soon as he got their he saw Ruler standing waiting for him ''Ruler why are you hear did you deal with it?'' asked Jaune ''master I was dealing with it but then these black monstrous animals appeared and the people with white masks pulled back so I assumed I should as well'' said Ruler, Jaune understood, he had never told Ruler about the Grimm, he decided he'd tell her later ''alright I'll tell you about the monsters later, for now come on, were going to slay them'' said Jaune ''yes master'' said Ruler

Jaune and Ruler walked into town and both of them drew their swords as Jaune activated his shield; the Grimm started to charge towards them, Jaune blocked the first Beowolf with his shield and then pushed it back, slashing it in half, he then proceeded to use the skills he had been learning for the past month to use, using the techniques he had practiced, blocking with the shield then attacking with the sword, he soon started to get more aggressive, shoving with the shield and slashing with the sword, Jaune looked over to see Rulers battle he had to admit he was hoping he was good, but he had nothing on her.

Ruler was on another level, Jaune would even say she would win against Pyrrha if not for her semblance; she was using both her sword and her flag shield at the same time, she threw her spear forwards impaling a Ursa Major before beginning to cut through the Beowolves and creepers effortlessly with her sword, before taking her spear back from the dissolving Ursa and spinning it around hitting many of the Grimm in the area, she then struck with the spear and sword taking out many Grimm at once (yeah I don't know what Rulers fighting style is)

Things were going great until a large crash came from behind them and they turned to see a Beringel, ''oh great, a Beringel'' said Jaune ''master is that a problem?'' asked Ruler ''yes it is that's a really powerful Grimm, Ruby fought one of these things by outmaneuvering it, but I can't do that'' said Jaune ''you're not Ruby, don't think of your friends don't think what they can do focus on what you can do'' said Ruler ''sorry but that's not saying much'' said Jaune ''yes it is, you've defeated many of the Grimm in this area and with me by your side you can do this'' said Ruler, this gave Jaune a surge of confidence, he got into position, ''right lets do this Ruler'' said Jaune.

The Beringel charged ready to punch, but Ruler slammed her spear into the ground saying ''oh lord I surrender myself to you…'' at that moment a barrier formed around them, the monsters fist made contact and it knocked the Grimm back, Jaune was assuming that was her Semblance or Noble phantasm as she called it, ''that was awesome'' said Jaune ''thank you master'' said Ruler, the Beringel got up and started to throw Grimm at them, Jaune quickly got in front of Ruler, he then began to slash at the thrown Grimm cutting them in half, the massive monster roared and charged forwards, Jaune blocked it this time with his shield but it sent him skidding back, Ruler quickly took advantage of this stabbing her sword into the monsters arm, she quickly drew it out and cut the monsters arm off, but this only made the Beringel angrier, the massive monster made another punch at hr, but once more she used her Noble phantasm again, knocking the monster back once more, Jaune then took this chance, he jumped on the monster and stabbed his sword into its chest.

But the monster had strong bones and the sword didn't go all the way, the monster growled before punching him, the punch took a chunk off his aura, but he crashed into a building causing another chunk to be cracked off, Ruler saw a way to win thought through this.

She quickly went to Jaunes side and helped him up, ''Jaune you're a genius'' said Ruler ''I am?'' asked Jaune ''how?'' ''your swords still in it we can use it to kill the monster if we drive it deep enough'' said Ruler ''oh, ok I've got a plan, just give me your sword can you use your spear without your sword?'' asked Jaune ''yes Jaune I can do so'' said Ruler ''ok wait hear I'm going to try something'' said Jaune, Jaune then ran forwards the Beringel lunged at him and he slashed at the monster and it backed off, he then ran forwards and punched the end of the handle driving it forwards a bit more.

''hears the plan, first I distract him then you drive the sword deeper, then you distract and I drive the sword deeper and so on and so on until we drive it deep enough'' said Jaune ''ok let's do it'' said Ruler ''but I think I've got a better idea can we try it, just destract it and I'll deal with the rest'' Jaune nodded before he ran forwards and slashed at the monster, the monster was being much more cautious now, but it saw Ruler was less armed and therefore weaker so it struck at her but she used her Noble phantasm again sending it skidding back, obviously this monster wasn't too smart, Ruler then slammed the spear into the monsters side causing it to fall over, Ruler then stabbed her spear deeply into the monsters shoulder to pin it down ''Jaune help me quick'' said Ruler, Jaune knew where he was going, he put Rulers sword in his still open shield which was on his arm and ran to her helping her and plunged the sword deeper, the monster roaring in pain all the while, until finally they plunged it deep enough to kill it and it disintegrate, they both let out a deep breath as it was pretty tiring to do that.

Jaune then heard a ringing from his Scroll ''master I suggest you answer that'' said Ruler, Jaune nodded taking out the scroll and activating it, seeing his friends were the ones calling ''Jaune we see smoke in your direction were coming just wait'' said Ruby, ''stay were you are were coming to help you'' said Ren, before hanging up ''yee of little faith'' sighed Jaune ''than you'll have to prove them otherwise'' smirked Ruler.

''yeah I will, they said wait, well Grimm are attacking we can't just wait, they'll have to hurry up, come on Ruler let's take them'' said Jaune ''right behind you'' said Ruler, as the two of them charged forwards towards the hordes of Grimm.

 **There I thought it would be a smart idea to get Jaune and Ruler in a battle together in a chapter, I also wanted to get a bit dark about the training thing too, just tell me thoughts on it.**

 **Potential masters:**

 **Ruby**

 **Blake**

 **Salem**

 **Cinder**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay I'm back and this is really just a setup chapter to get everything set up.**

Chapter 4

Yang shot up from her bed, from a recurring nightmare, she had the same one for several days now and it wasn't about anything that had happened to her.

In the dream there was a girl and her two sisters were born to be mankind's ideal idols thanks to men's wishes, however one of them was a failure at birth, as they were meant to be the same from birth to destruction, but unlike the other two who were sadistic, she was gentle and kind, this girl was considered to be a princess and was loved, but a goddess was jealous of their beauty and so cursed the girl, she took away her "faith from each and every person" and soon the three sisters ran.

But on the bright side she got a winged horse from another god, so that was pretty cool and used that to go to an island, she was bullied by her sister and so strolled around the island when she didn't have to kill, hoping she could be left in peace.

To protect her sisters she started to kill humans, but her sisters warned her not to take joy in it, her eyes were only a deterrent to sow terror in humans and experimented in ways to kill quicker to protect her sisters, she became a trap against the humans to protect her sisters, but the humans kept swarming to the island though, she disfigured herself and soon to protect her sisters, but a hero came and killed her with her own eyes, Yang felt really disturbed by the dream but she knew it was just a dream; Yang just sighed and got up.

Meanwhile in the forest late at night Jaune was continuing his training with Ruler, she had increased her training regime, currently he was doing pushups and she wanted him to do a hundred, to increase muscle, after sparing she had noticed his skill was currently close to her own.

''I've been feeling it for a while, so far I have felt no other servant than myself being summoned as the Ruler I can tell how many servants there are and when their summoned but I can only sense myself so far'' said Ruler ''however, I have what you'd call a gut feeling something's coming''.

''so basically what your saying is another one like you could be summoned any day now?'' asked Jaune.

''they could be a great ally or a great enemy that's why I've increased training and even if we didn't I'd be doing it anyways, training as we currently have has gotten easier for you'' said Ruler ''I need you to be fully prepared, but even then I'd have you train everyday or your skill level will drop and while you've proven to be strong in a group, I haven't seen you fight individually, which is why I'm hoping the next horde of these Grimm we come across we come across the alone, then you'll fight them alone and I'll judge your ability's, but anyways go to bed trainings done for tonight but get ready long range is tomorrow''.

''got it'' said Jaune giving a small smirk before heading back to the campsite for some sleep.

Meanwhile at Patch, Yang just looked up to the ceiling and let out a sigh, her dad had presented her a robotic arm today to replace her missing arm, but she just wasn't ready for it, she was still dealing with all the trauma from losing the arm in the first place, also there were the dreams she knew they didn't relate to her but they got to her none the less.

She looked over on the floor, to a symbol it had been there since they bought the house, Yang never knew why but it always did make her feel a little bit more comfortable, maybe it was its shape or the design, she liked it though, she didn't make it her symbol though as it didn't feel right, she sighed and got up to get a glass of water, she reached for the glass at the bed side table, but accidentally knocked the glass on the floor, she sighed and got up, picking up the glass but a sharp piece gave her a cut on the thumb, it was deep enough to bleed though, she flicked a drop of blood off her thumb and it landed on the symbol.

A blinding flash of light then burst out, Yang covered her eyes but her eyes soon widened, when the light died down and there in the place of the light stood a woman, Yang's eyes widened in amazement.

Said woman had long pinkish purple hair, her hair reached all the way down to her achilles tendons, she wore a short black dress, long handless gloves and long boots, she had a red symbol on her forehead; Yang couldn't tell if it were a birthmark or a tattoo, but the thing Yang knottisted most was the blindfold she wore.

''I am servant Rider, are you my master?''

Yang was just sitting there in amazement at the woman.

Meanwhile at Salem's tower she was continuing Cinder's treatment but she had stopped when one of her Seer's informed her of progress at Beacon, but she was even more curious when the Seer told her two servants had been summoned, she ordered it to locate the masters and see which servants they had.

The Seer hovered out of the room and Salem thought for a bit until a cruel smile graced her face, she had an idea.

''hmm, Cinder to make sure your treatment goes faster, were going to summon you a servant''.

 **So their tell me your thoughts did I just screw this up or do something pretty good? But sorry I wanted to get Rider in this because I really like her she's at least in top three of my favorite servants in "type-moon" and one I'd want to summon if I could summon one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I'm just going to Finnish the setup thing I started last chapter.**

Chapter 5

Salem began to lead Cinder underneath the tower, their a special seal was placed, "since there are two summons I will summon a servant for my protection as well, I will not summon your servant for you thought as it would be my servant" explained Salem, Cinder nodded at the explanation.

Salem then walked towards the circle, she drew out a knife held it tight in her hand, the edge of the blade towards her palm, she then sharply and swiftly pulled it back slicing into her hand, blood trickled onto the circle and lit it up.

The servant was a man, he wore a dark robe with a purple collar and had black hair, with unnatural grey skinand he had a tired look, like he hadn't slept in days, Salem looked down to her hand to see a symbol, three marks forming a swirl, she smirked, that was confirmation that it worked.

"I am the servant Caster, are you my master?" He asked.

Salem smiled supremely pleased and held her hand up to show evidence while saying "yes I am".

"Alright Cinder now it's your turn, Caster we will discuss your name later for now move aside" ordered Salem.

"yes mistress" bowed Caster.

Cinder walked up and held her hand out, she winced knowing what was to come next, Salem swiftly sliced her palm and just as before the circle glowed and a figure appeared, Ciders eye widened and she started to shake as she saw who it was.

The servant was a young woman around Cinders age, she had long red hair tied into a pony tail, she had green eyes and wore bronze armour, which included a breast plate, a armoured arm guard on her left arm and boots, she wore a bronze medalion on her left hip, she wore a skirt and a bronze tiara kind of thing, she had maroon gloves, she was very muscular and held a red spear and bronze shield.

Salem grinned at the results while seeing this as ironic, Cinder couldn't help but shake in fear at this figure, she looked down at her hand to see a spear and shield symbol confirming it.

"I am the servant Lancer, are you my master?" She addressed Cinder.

Cinder recovered from her shock and managed to croak out "yes".

"I am pleased to meet you master" smiled the Lancer class servant before bowing "I promise to do everything in my power to serve you" stated the Lancer, before taking her masters appearance into account "master what happened to you?" She asked in concern.

"don't worry we'll address that later" said Salem "I am Salem, Cinder is my pupil, now would you be so King to tell us who you are?".

"I'm sorry I cannot, something must have interfered with your summoning master and I can't remember" said Lancer "my sincerest apologies master" she said bowing her head.

"Don't worry it's fine, we'll work on it later, for now Cinder you head off to bed your condition requires rest, Lancer you will acompany her, make sure she's fine and protect her" ordered Salem.

Lancer looked to Cinder "master do you approve of these orders as I am your servant and I cannot follow these orders unless they come from you" stated Lancer, Cinder slowly nodded and beckoned Lancer to follow her.

As they left they saw Emerald and Mercury who both looked surprised when they saw Lancer.

 _"Lancer I cannot speak well without croaking at the moment so I will speak to you like this for a while, understood?"_ Stated Lancer.

 _"Yes master I understand"_ responded Lancer.

 _"these are my subordinates Emerald and Mercury please introduce yourself for me"_ ordered Cinder.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am master Cinders new servant Lancer" she said.

Both Emerald and Mercury nodded still surprised.

-Meanwhile at Patch-

Yang sat their steering in amazement at the woman before her, analysing her in amazement, until something clicked.

"Wait what did you just say?" Yang asked.

"I asked if you are my master?" Asked the woman again.

"OK is this a prank? This is a joke on me right? Look tell which ever one of my friends who hired you for this very funny but it won't work, here I'll even pay you to leave how's that?" Asked Yang, taking out a big stack of money.

"Master I'm afraid you may be confused" said the woman emotionlessly "I am your servant you summoned me to fight in the holy grail war but I cannot sense it's presence".

"well maybe that's because it doesn't exist now Rider wasn't it, hears your money now get out!" Yang ordered.

"Yes master shall I just go out of your room or out of the house?" Asked Rider.

"What do you think and stop calling me master" ordered Yang.

"What do you prefer then, Mistress? Queen? Lady?" Asked Rider

"No and I'm not your master or anything so stop calling me anything like that" ordered Yang

"but I can't" said Rider.

"and why not?" Sighed Yang.

"Because you are my master" stated Rider "proof of that is on your hand".

"What?" Asked Yang looking down at her hand to see three marks that looked like flower pedals.

"What the, how did that get their?!" She exclaimed.

"those are command seals, proof you are a master" said Rider.

"well then Rider if I am your master than hears your first order go out of the house, find the fence and sit their until I come for you" ordered Yang.

"yes master but do you want me to clean up that glass first?" Asked Rider "I knottiest that you are-" she stopped trying to think how to put it.

Yang sighed "fine", Rider swiftly went to work cleaning up the broken glass, Yang was impressed at her speed of Rider and how she worked.

Rider then walked out of the room and soon the house, after that Yang sighed and laid back down on her bed.

The next day, Yang got up and followed through with her schedule, but when she was sweeping up she saw Rider was still sitting their, 'she's still their?!' Yang thought shocked, before snapping back to her job, this carried on for six days, Yang worked and looked to the fence ontly to see Rider sitting their.

Eventually after the seventh day Yang went out to confront Rider, "Hay" she said.

Rider turned to see Yang "hello master, am I allowed in yet or do I still have to wait?" Asked Rider.

"why are you still hear?" Asked Yang.

"Because you ordered it master" said Rider.

"Wait your waiting out hear because I ordered you to?" Asked Yang.

"Yes master" nodded Rider.

Yang gave a groan, she couldn't help but admit that Rider was dedicated and couldn't help but feel a stab of pity, two nights since Rider had been hear it had rained and she just sat hear "Yes you can come in" Yang groaned, as she walked back to the house and Rider quickly followed.

For the next few days Rider did all of Yangs chores for her, anything Yang went to do Rider beat her to it and actually did a better job than her, when Yang asked "why are you doing this?".

Riders reply was "it is my job to serve you master as of such this is my job, you need not worry".

Yang was curious about one thing and that was Riders blindfold "why do you wear that blindfold?" She asked.

"Because it is the only way to control my noble phantasm or as you would call it Semblance" stated Rider.

"You can't control your semblance?" Yang asked curious.

"No I can't" stated Rider.

"But you can still see right? I mean your not blind behind that right, you can still see right?" Asked Yang.

"No, but I have learned to see without seeing I use my other senses such as hearing, smell and touch" said Rider.

"Wow, well Rider, I'm going out to go grocery shopping, we need some supplies" said Yang.

"Then let me go with you master" said Rider "as I understand this world is filled with hordes of monsters called Grimm, so I think it would be wise that I-".

"No!" Stated Yang "for two weeks now you've been hear, you've been,

"as you wish, master" said Rider bowing her head.

"AND STOP CALLING ME MASTER!" With that Yang stormed out of the house.

Yang did get to the market and buy what she needed to before going back towards home, but that didn't go so well as she heard a rustle in the bushes, she turned to see a Beowolf emerge but it wasn't alone, soon seven more came out.

Yang collapsed afraid, she was unarmed and surrounded by Grimm, it seemed like this was the end, she only survived this last time out of luck that her uncle Qrow saved them, but now she was alone and defenceless "p-please, please someone, please someone help me!" She cried and at that moment one of her command seals disappeared.

Then there was a glow of blue and Rider appeared their, the Beowolfs quickly turned their attention to Rider, Rider quickly threw one of her throwing knives on chain at one of the beowolves impaling it through the head before quickly drawing it back with the chain and jumping towards the remaining five Grimm, she quickly dispatched them by slashing with her knives, strangling or crushing them with the chains or throwing her knives.

Yang was amazed by Riders skill level and was pretty sure if she fought Rider she would lose, Rider then turned towards Yang "are you alright master?" She asked.

Yang then saw a Ursa was charging Rider from behind "Look out!" Cried Yang, Rider quickly back flipped over the large Grimm and threw one of her knives impaling it in the monsters skull, killing it, she quickly took out, as more Grimm began to appear, Rider mused then decided their was no other option.

"Master their is no other option I'm going to release it my one true mount" said Rider, Yang was about to ask her what she meant but then Rider took one of her knives and stabbed herself in the neck, Yang gasped in horror as she saw this, but then all the blood that was spilling out of the fatal wound began to collect together and form a glyph, a bright light then shone blinding her.

When Yang opened her eyes she saw a beautiful majestic White Horse with wings, just like the one in her dream, Rider quickly mounted the horse "Master we must move quickly to escape too many are gathering for us to fight in your current condition" stated Medusa holding out her hand, Yang hesitating for a moment in awe snapped out of it and quickly took Riders hand.

the winged horse quickly took off and began to fly, the feeling was amazing, the wind rushing past them, the view of the ground, it was amazing, but soon they landed back at Yangs house having quickly outrun the Grimm.

Yang fell off the winged horse as it landed she was finally starting to believe Rider because she now knew who she was.

"your the girl I saw in my dreams the one who was cursed and ran away with her sisters even though they were nothing but horrible to her" said Yang shaking in shock.

"Yes I am my name is Medusa" stated the servant.

"But wait why save them, why save me I was like them to you, I made you stay outside for seven days and six nights two of which were it rained" said Yang amazed.

"I protected them because they were my family, my only family and I protect you and serve you because you currently are my master, serving you is currently my duty and I must do so no matter what" said Rider.

Yang then quickly hugged her, crying "I am so sorry Medusa, I will never do that to you again" she cried.

"Call me Rider unless we're alone master, it's my class and we can't have other servant learn my identity, for the future battles we'll have with other servants" stated Rider.

"I'm sorry Rider but I'm not ready to fight yet" said Yang "not since my last fight".

"if your not ready master it's fine I will wait, I will wait till your ready to fight again" stated Rider.

Yang smiled a little "thank you Rider, thank you".

 **Alright with that done hopefully I can get back to Jaune and Ruler now that I'm done setting up what I hope will be satisfying and good allies for future chapters, also you know when I said Riders weapons were knives, I know their apparently nails but I just think their more knives, that's all I can describe them as.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay I've decided to do this as a bit of work towards the future of this, tell me what you think.**

Chapter 5

Jaune gave a few puffs in his sleeping bag, Ruler had increased training and Jaune didn't blame her he needed more training especially since she had felt three more servants being summoned, so she made him do muscle training before skill training.

So now before sparring with Ruler he did, a hundred pushups, a hundred sit-ups and a hundred squats, he was also training from Pyrrha's video, he normally did this after training though once Ruler was asleep.

This did work well but it also gave him a few aches, in his body but he pushed through them, but some were harder than others most notably the crick in his neck.

The next morning Jaune woke up, Ren was already up and making breakfast, Jaune struggled to get up the aches were bad, sleeping on the hard floor wasn't helping but he needed to do it or they would get suspicious, little did he know someone in the group already knew about his training in the night, they only didn't know about Ruler.

Jaune quickly ate breakfast and took some to Ruler ''hear I brought you breakfast'' he said.

''thank you'' she said eating it, before looking at Jaune seeing he was moving slowly ''are you ok?''.

''yeah just some aches'' said Jaune.

''oh then just take off your armor and I'll deal with it'' said Ruler.

Jaune did as she said and she started to give him a massage "oh that feels good" he sighed.

"Thank you I learned it in the army we wore armour all day so we massaged each other to deal with it" said Ruler

"Well thank you, remind me to tell you to teach me so I can give you one sometime, you wear armour too so it's only fair" said Jaune.

''I will'' said Ruler.

When she was done they had a talk about how Jaune was progressing in his training.

''I'm proud of you Jaune'' smiled Ruler ''you've come so far and improved so much in this short period of time, servants thought masters couldn't stand a chance facing us, but we were wrong, you and one more person are proof of that''.

Jaune smiled ''thank you, Ruler''.

Later RNJR were moving again, they were currently going towards a small village that wasn't on the map, but they had heard about it from the last town, but as soon as they saw the village they saw it was under attack from the Grimm.

The team quickly rushed to the village, their stood a lone huntsman, Ruby, Ren and Nora fired at the Grimm, pushing them back, leader mode immediately kicked in for Jaune.

"Talk to me what's going on?" He asked the huntsman.

"The White Fang attacked and with the fear and panic the Grimm came, we've evacuated and now we're just trying to deal with the Grimm" said the huntsman.

"How many huntsman are their hear?" Asked Jaune.

"Just me" said the huntsman.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Ruby

"the first plan was just try and take them all while moving through the village, but the village expanded last year and is bigger now, there are two ends of it, so one of you could go to the back and the rest of us could try to move in" said the huntsman.

'Jaune this is the perfect opportunity for me to see how you've improved and gage your current skill level' said Ruler.

'Right got it' thought Jaune.

"I'll go" he said quickly then running off.

"Wait Jaune-" started Ruby but he was already gone.

"Quick lets go" said Nora, Ruby was following her.

"Wait, Nora, Ruby let him go" said Ren.

"You can't be serious Ren" said Ruby.

"I am he can handle himself, he's proven that, he's been able to handle a horde of Grimm, he can handle this" said Ren.

"But Ren-" started Nora.

"I know, your worried for him, but now we need to have faith in his skills, he's improved so I feel we can trust him" said Ren.

"Just be safe" Ruby whispered.

Jaune eventually made it to the back and drew his sword and Ruler became visible "I know, Ruler, you want to see how much I've improved by myself not just fighting with comerades and I'm willing to do that" said Jaune "I'm ready to show you how much I've improved".

Ruler nodded glad he understood.

''if you need help I'll jump in and help'' said Ruler.

Jaune then charged into battle, slashing Grimm in half with just a single slash, his strength had greatly increased thanks to Ruler, he kept his shield up to block one attack then push back and strike.

'Good form' thought Ruler as she watched Jaune fight 'and good footwork as well, his skill has improved and he is stronger, I might get a better idea of any flaws via a sparring match, but as far as I can see he's alright as far as skill goes'.

Jaune was going through most of the horde but more and more were coming, Ruler was now beginning to help more, she had seen how much he had improved and she could test him more in a sparring match, but at this point more and more were coming before it was just Beowolves and Creepers, but now more kinds of Grimm were coming.

Griffons landed on the roofs, Ursa and borabusks charged in and deathstalkers charged in, Jaune blocked strike after strike before striking back, but it wasn't working well.

'The only thing that really makes me unique is Ruler or it was before more servants were summoned but what have I got now, I've got her and that's the only thing I can fight for at the moment, she's dependent on me if I die she disappears'.

A Beowolf slashed at Jaune cutting into his ribs, his aura stopped the bleeding but the wound was very deep 'but what can I do, I don't have Ruby's speed, Nora's strength or Ren's athletics, but what have I got, I've got none of that I don't even have a weapon I can use for any situation, like them'

Jaune slashed again but the Grimm now knew his weapon wasn't much of a threat it would only harm them if it came into contact, it couldn't fire projectiles like other weapons, it didn't have multiple forms it was just a plain bland sword 'all I have is this sword, I can't do anything, I'm worthless'.

Jaune closed his eyes he was willing to accept death and defeat, besides Ruler would live on, it wasn't like the usual Grail war, besides it would be better for her now she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, but then he remembered Pyrrha and what her video said to him.

'No! I can't think like that, Pyrrha believed in me, Ruler believes in me- I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN!".

At that moment a bright light shone, Ruler stopped what she was doing to watch as Crocea Mors lit up, Jaune wasn't looking at the sword he was too busy focusing, he quickly slashed sideways and a slash that was made of light came out and sliced more than half of the Grimm in the area, the other Grimm began to run or fly off.

aoon none of them were left and Ruler jumped down and walked towards Jaune, "Jaune that was amazing" said Ruler.

''Ruler was that last part my Semblance?'' asked Jaune.

''no Jaune I think it was the sword actually'' said Ruler ''may I have a look at it''.

Jaune quickly unsheathed "Crocea Mors" and handed it to Ruler to examine.

''I think this sword has some kind of property's were not aware off'' said Ruler looking at the sword intently ''were going to have to give this further study though".

Jaune nodded as Ruler handed the sword back to him.

''though if that is your noble phantasm or semblance, then I would give it the EX stat'' said Ruler.

''EX?'' asked Jaune.

''EX is the highest rank you can get in stats'' Ruler explained.

''well thank you Ruler for the compliment I will take it and I will use it if that was my semblance'' Jaune stated, the two of them began to run to the other end to see if he could meet up with his friends to help them fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Yang shot up from a nightmare, she had been having another nightmare, she turned to see Rider was at the left side of her bed, Rider had took to sitting next to Yang's bed and watching her sleep ever since she found out about her nightmares to make sure she was alright, Yang found it very kind, if not a bit creepy.

''are you alright master?'' asked Rider.

''yeah just another nightmare'' said Yang before telling Rider about it.

''would you like me to get you something to calm down master?'' asked Rider ''a warm drink or something''.

''no I'm fine Rider thank you'' said Yang.

She then got up and put on the mechanical arm, Rider had really helped her, before she never wanted to put on this arm, she was really damaged but now she was getting back up, Rider had been very patient and understanding and had been helping her through it and her own past life with her sisters really helped her help.

She opened her window to see her Dad talking with professors Port and Oobleck ''oh great sorry Rider you'll have to stay out of sight today, you know dad doesn't know about you and I don't want them knowing about you'' said Yang.

''I understand master'' said Rider changing to astral form.

Yang then proceeded to go downstairs and see what was going on, finding out that Port and Oobleck were taking a break from Vale.

 _''you seem happy master''_ said Rider.

 _''I am, I think I'm almost ready to get back out there Rider''_ said Yang _''and its all thanks to you for saving me, being there for me, even thought I didn't deserve it, thank you Rider''_

 _''you need not thank me master, I am a servant and it is my duty to serve you''_ said Rider _''though after that quip about your arm I want to take your fathers arm''._

 _''Me too, me to''_ giggled Yang, before becoming serious _''seriously though don't''_.

 _''I won't''_ said Rider _''yet''_.

Meanwhile team RNJR they were moving towards the next town, discussing what they were going to do.

''I'm just amazed we haven't run into more Grimm'' said Jaune.

 _''my thoughts exactly''_ said Ruler.

 _''that do you mean Ruler?''_ asked Jaune making sure to keep up in conversation with the rest of them he had learned how to converse with both at the same time.

 _''what I mean is I think were being followed Jaune''_ said Ruler _''can I ask for permission to investigate''_

 _''sure go for it''_ said Jaune _''remember if it looks too much or anything like that don't fight just get out of their''_.

 _''yes I understand master''_ said Ruler.

Soon team RNJR went to an Inn, Jaune was still waiting though for Ruler to return, he hadn't heard from her in hours and was starting to get worried.

''Jaune'' she said appearing behind him.

Jaune jumped and said ''Ruler don't go that''.

''my apology's master'' said Ruler.

''and where were you, you haven't spoken to me for hours I thought you'd have died'' said Jaune ''you always report in after an hour or so I can know your alright''

''I'm not helpless, you know I've fought in a war, you should have more faith in me'' said Ruler.

''I know I just worry, I once knew someone who might just be as skilled as you, but then she decided to deal with more than she could handle and it killed her'' said Jaune.

''I know I'm sorry'' said Ruler ''but I do have much to report from my scouting venture''.

''alright'' said Jaune.

''it's a man who was following us, there was a woman too but I think she was following him'' said Ruler, Jaune nodded to say he understood ''now I didn't manage to catch everything, but I did manage to get the important parts in''.

''alright what were they?'' asked Jaune looking over to the others beds to make sure they were asleep.

''well to start with there's something they were talking about, she asked if someone named Salem had 'it' yet'' said Ruler ''they didn't say what 'it' is thought but they were saying it like it was something big not just some gossip''.

''ok then do you mind if I tell you a little theory, it could also explain why your hear'' said Jaune ''could 'it' be the Holy Grail?''.

''no I don't sense the Grail, it can't be it'' said Ruler ''servants classes also get a job description mine was **Standard-Barer Who Correctly Guides The Holy Grail War** ''.

''ok anything else?'' asked Jaune.

''yes two more things'' said Ruler ''first thing she mentioned a 'we' as in not just her''.

''you think this woman's summoned a servant?'' asked Jaune.

''no, her servant likely would have been with her, but also she was talking about a tribe that raised them, I confirmed that's what she was referring to'' said Ruler ''but I wouldn't rule it out as a possibility, one doesn't become a master by being a naive idiot''.

''yeah I did'' said Jaune.

''well some people are an exception to that'' said Ruler, both of them quietly lathed.

''ok last thing?'' asked Jaune calming down.

''the man mentioned 'the Spring Maiden' do you know what that is, he said and I quote 'we'll all die without her' I don't know what he means though'' said Ruler.

Jaune's mind burned with thoughts, this was a chance, he needed to do this, he failed the Maidens and Pyrrha when he failed to protect Amber, he needed to find this Spring Maiden and protect her.

''come on Ruler were leaving'' he said quickly

''what? Why?'' asked Ruler

''we need to find and protect the Spring Maiden, hopefully we can find and protect the Winter and Summer Maidens too'' said Jaune in a hurry trying to gather his stuff silently.

''ok what is going on what is the 'Spring Maiden' just tell me

''ok listen it's a story but the story is real, four maidens helped an old wizard so he gave them magic, when they die their magic passes on to a worthy user, the last person they think about apparently'' said Jaune.

''ok so they're like Casters only they can transfer their powers to the next one'' said Ruler.

''yeah essentially, one of them died because I failed to protect her all I needed to do was block one arrow and I fucked it up'' said Jaune.

''ok so what does the 'Spring Maiden' have to do with this?'' asked Ruler.

''we need to find her to protect her'' said Jaune ''we need to go now''.

''Jaune I don't think that's too wise'' said Ruler.

''why not?'' asked Jaune.

''we have no idea who she is, we don't know what kingdom she's even in, we could have just missed her we have no idea where to begin, never mind what she looks like'' said Ruler.

Jaune sighed and sat down and sighed, honestly he wanted to look for the spring maiden, he failed the Fall Maiden when she died, he didn't want to fail the other three, he felt responsible for Cinder getting that power because he was incapable of blocking an arrow, he felt like it was his fault and he needed to fix it, but Ruler was right, right now they didn't have the time or knowledge to find and protect her.

''you're right, I'm sorry I got ahead of myself'' said Jaune.

''its fine, I understand you feel it's your responsibility'' said Ruler.

''thanks'' said Jaune ''but let's just wrap this up, I've probably got something to do tomorrow''.

''alright'' said Ruler.

''ok do you think this man could be a threat?'' asked Jaune.

''no I think he's just watching over us but if you want me do take him out I will'' said Ruler.

''no we'll just stay the corse for now'' said Jaune.

''yes master'' said Ruler.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Jaune woke up he and Ruler started to discuss some ideas.

''alright first when are we going to reveal me to them?'' asked Ruler.

''well, it's not that I don't trust them, but I don't want them finding out about this'' said Jaune.

''and if they see me?'' asked Ruler.

''we'll burn that bridge when we get to it'' said Jaune.

''the other thing is, you told me about the maidens I need to ask, why do you now question this Ozpin?'' asked Ruler.

''because I don't care, I didn't know even know Ozpin, none of us did, its not like we had lunch together, I am mad at him for what happened to Pyrrha, but I understand his reason for keeping the maidens a secret, so I am angry, but there are still people who knew him and what he was doing, Qrow, Ironwood, Goodwitch, I'll have to trust them, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to punch Ozpin in the face when I next see him'' said Jaune.

Ruler smiled ''I like the way you think master? Anything else we need to discuss?''.

''our enemy, what happens if one of Cinders ally's comes after us?'' asked Jaune.

''then we'll deal with it'' said Ruler ''you're fighting skills have increased and mine are good, so we'll deal with them, not to mention you're a good strategist so we can deal with them''.

''right, well I'll start breakfast'' said Jaune.

''want help?'' asked Ruler.

''nah its fine'' said Jaune.

Meanwhile somewhere else on Remnant, a few days of sailing on boat Blake and Sun finally arrived on 'menagerie', Sun looked around eager, Blake on the other hand had seen this all before so she was very nonchalant about it.

"I've never seen so many Faunus in one place" he said.

"This is the one place they can feel safe no matter who or what they are" said Blake.

"Is it always this crowded?" Sun asks.

"Yes it is" stated Blake.

''well when you take an entire species and try to put them on an island two-thirds desert it tends to be crowded'' said Blake.

"What?! You guys have so much space why waste it, a little desert never hurt anyone" said Sun.

Blake rolled her eyes, it was more complicated than that, you needed to find a water supply in the desert as well as the desert Grimm and the deadly desert animals, you couldn't just go with a few boards of wood and take people there it was more complicated.

"The desert hear isn't like Vacuo Sun, the wildlife hear is more dangerous hear than in other regions'' said Blake.

"so they give us a terrible island in the attempt to shut us up'' said Sun.

"that's an accurate summary yes'' said Blake.

''huh, Jerks'' said Sun.

''We try to make the best of things" said Blake ''this is Kuo Kuana''.

" It's… beautiful I take it all back this place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?'' asked Sun.

"That's not the point, Sun!'' snapped Blake ''We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do, so we did the best we could we came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome but this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equals that we're still second-class citizens''

Sun then smiled and put a hand on Blake's shoulder.

''well this guy feels at home'' he smiled, Blake smiled back.

"Well... Time to go home" said Blake.

They were soon in front of Blakes parents house, Blake grabbed the door knocker and banged it, it was a very loud bang.

Soon the door opened and a woman who looked very much like Blake walked out.

"Blake?'' she asked.

''hi mum'' said Blake awkwardly.

Soon though, Blake was enveloped in a hug from her mother and soon her father Ghira, he came to see what was happening.

They conversed where the two parents gave their thoughts on Sun, Kali liked him and Ghira hated him, the white fang representitves came to talk to Ghira, Blake ran off as soon as they came, eventually ending up in the basement, she always like it down there, she always liked the symbol on the floor it was very comforting, there were tools around and Blake accidentally cut her hand on it, she groaned in pain, soon her parents and Sun came in to see her holding her hand in pain.

"Are you alright dear?" Asked Kali.

"Yeah I just cut myself" said Blake.

The drop of blood soon splattered on the floor and a bright light burst out of nowhere and a voice said:

"I don't absolutely no idea who you are and where you are from while other gods choose to ignore you,your cries has reached my ears!"

Soon the bright light died down, they looked to see someone was there, she wore a dress/kimono (not sure what it is), which opened and showed more than Blake would of like her to show, she had two pony tails, with two blue bows in her hair, she wore long blue socks and blue sleeves on each arms, she had two fox ears and she had a long fox hair, her face was intense, she gave an intense look with a glare, but then her face was full of childish glee, as she gave a warm smile.

"Oops sorry you are my master right?"

everyone just steered at the fox girl in amazement, two things though were going through Sun's mind first was "big change from the fox guys earlier" the second was perverted thoughts as he looked at the open portion of her dress.

Soon everyone was sitting at the table as the Fox girl explained everything.

''alright, so your a... spirit?'' asked Blake.

''yes master, I'm a heroic spirit'' smiled the Fox girl.

''and theres this war that regularily happens that is a battle between other spirits?'' asked Kali.

''and you've been summoned by my daughter to serve her as her servant?'' asked Ghira.

''those are right too master's mummy and daddy" said the Fox girl.

''and your a faunus too? How fitting'' said Blake.

''what?'' asked the Fox girl.

''you know a Faunus like one of us'' said Sun pointing at his tail and Blakes ears.

Quickly the Fox girl shot up and ran to Blakes side, grabbing her head she looked at the cat ears.

''oh I never knottisted these their so small, oooohhh and there so soft too, I'm sorry master, I thought you were human like your father, didn't know you were a Nekomata like your mother'' said the fox girl.

''ouch let go'' said Blake.

''oops sorry, master I don't know my own strengh'' said the Fox girl.

''what do you mean I'm human and what do you mean Kali and Blake are Nekomata?'' asked Ghira.

''oh I'm very sorry sir'' said the Fox girl bowing ''but I thought they were Nekomata because of the ears, but then again they don't have two tails, or any tails for that matter'' said the Fox girl.

The fox girl put a hand to her chin and tilted her head it looked like she was thinking, finally she said: ''Whats a Faunus?''

Everyone there was amazed at her, Sun spat out his tea on himself and burned himself before leaping up and crashing into a wall.

''w-whats a Faunus? its what we are? its what you are'' said Blake.

''oh so a Faunus is someone with animal features, I'm sorry master I didn't know that? I'm not a Faunus, I'm a Kitsune, oh it is so cute'' said the Fox girl nuzzleing up to Blake.

''Hay stop it'' said Blake trying to push the Fox girl off her.

''oh just let her do it dear, besides I think its adorable'' giggled Kali.

''hehe, she's going to fit right in'' chuckled Ghira.

''oh I just realized we've all been so rude, we never asked your name'' said Kali.

''oh my real name is, Tamamo No Mae, but my servant Class is Caster'' said the Fox girl, Blake felt a bit disappointed she knew the Caster excelled at magic, that was good, but after learning about the servants classes she felt like she'd have a Saber or at least and Archer, not a Caster ''but...''

''but what dear?'' asked Kali.

''but I sence another Caster not one like me, one who feels negative, dark, evil even'' said Tamamo.

''then how about we call you Caster+ as a way to make sure we know which one you are'' said Ghira.

''yeah Tamamo likes it'' said Tamamo.

''Ok whats this on my hand?'' asked Blake holding up her hand which had a symbol of two fox ears and a tail.

''oh those are command seals master, you can use one to give Tamamo an absolute command that Tamamo cannot refuse no matter what'' said Tamamo.

''wait you mean take away your will?'' asked Kali horrified, Blake was horrified too looking at her hand in disgust.

''yes masters mummy" said Tamamo.

''so if someone, told their servant to lets say undress'' said Sun, Ghira glared at Sun and growled, causing Sun to shrink down.

''oh yeah, Tamamo would do that, but if you want-''

''No, ignore him, pervert'' said Ghira muttering the last part.

''wait you said the winner of the war gets one wish'' said Blake.

''yes Master'' said Tamamo ''that is true''.

''don't call me master, call me Blake'' said Blake.

''oh yes Master Blake'' said Tamamo.

''just- oh never mind, whats your wish?'' asked Blake.

''oh I just want to be my masters bride'' said Tamamo enthusiastically.

Causing Blake to flush red, her parents to go white as sheets and Sun to get a confused face.

''you realize I'm a girl right'' said Blake.

''don't spoil it!'' snapped Tamamo.

Meanwhile at another part of Remnant, one of the waitresses was scrubbing the floors when someone walked up, someone with a sick grin ''hello... I was hoping you could help me find someone''.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I start this chapter I just have to ask, has anyone seen the latest yu-gi-oh protagonist "Yusaku Fujiki"? Yeah I kind of think he looks like Kazuma from cardfight vanguard, though it does give me hope that he's not going to have a joke deck like Yuya's (god his deck sucked) and I quite like how he's described so far because I felt Yuma and Yuya were a bit repetitive, it was ok once but the second time with Yuya, just felt like they did a copy paste of the last protagonists personality and just added little features.**

 **Rambled on long enough sorry had to get that off my chest call me whatever you want.**

 **Also going to be honest this one took a while and if the ending disappointing sorry finished it late and was running on fumes.**

Chapter 9

It was another day as team RNJR started to move again and for one Jaune Arc, he had to admit, he had become very skilled in talking to his friends and Ruler at the same time.

 _''still following us?''_ asked Jaune.

 _''yes he is, but he's just making sure were safe, so he's not concerning''_ said Ruler.

 _''I know its just I have a bad feeling in my gut, you know, ever gotten that?''_ asked Jaune.

 _''yes I have and I have the same feeling you do''_ said Ruler.

Jaune snapped out of his conversation with Ruler when Ruby asked what something ahead was, it was a small town, ''that's strange I didn't think the next village was for a while'' said Jaune.

Nora noted the buildings were damaged and Jaune quickly said ''let's search for survivors''.

The team then rushed in to scout it out and see if there were any survivors.

 _''Ruler, you can scout quicker than any of us, check the town tell me if you find anything''_ ordered Jaune.

 _''its fine Jaune''_ said Ruler _''the buildings aren't complete nobody ever lived hear and as to the damage, it's old, it's been this way for a good long while''_.

Jaune gave a sigh in relief, they soon found out about the town and decided to move on.

Meanwhile in Atlas, Weiss was getting ready for the charity concert, when all of a sudden Klein burst in looking worried.

''Ms. Schnee, no time for questions I need your hand, we need to do this quickly'' said Klein.

He quickly grabbed Weiss's arm and took out a knife, Weiss freaked out and started to struggle but Klein's grip was like steel and he swiftly cut Weiss's palm, the blade was stained with her blood.

Klein quickly started dragging her, ''come Ms. Schnee I've already prepared the ritual for the exchange I just need you to be present'' said Klein dragging her into a room with a circle that looked like one of her glyphs on the floor.

''exchange? What do you mean exchange? What are you talking about Klein?'' asked Weiss.,

''master Schnee this is my resignation from you unfortunately, mistress Schnee, your mother accidentally summoned me when she wished to summon a servant of actual use, I'm an undesignated servant, do you remember the tales she told you of servants and masters fighting one another, their all true'' said Klein.

Weiss was silent thinking it over, her mother told her, Winter and Whitley every night before she tucked them in the story's of "the holy grail war" and its servants, but finding out or being told it was real was a bit much to process, but she knew Klein would never lie to her.

''I would never lie-''

''I know Klein it's just a bit much to process'' said Weiss.

''well now I am about to use the exchange ritual for you'' said Klein.

''what does it do?'' asked Weiss fearing the answer.

''to give you a chance in this war I need to exchange myself for a servant whom is useful to you'' said Klein.

Klein then cut his own hand with the same knife, mixing the blood together, one drop then fell from the knife.

''KLEIN WAI-''

Too late, the blood dripped onto the circle and a bright flash of light appeared, but it soon died down.

A new figure stood there, it was a man, he had pitch black hair and blue eyes, he wore a pitch black trench coat with silver outlining, he wore black jeans and a plain black shirt with black armor that had silver outlining, he also wore black gauntlets with silver lining and black boots, he had a sword and scabbard to his side.

Weiss looked down at her hand to see it had a sword like shape on it.

''I am the Saber class servant and I ask now are you my master?''.

Weiss was in stunned silence as she looked upon her new servant, Saber wasn't though as he looked at Weiss ''a child? I was summoned by a child?''.

That set off red lights.

''Child?! Child?! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?'' asked Weiss.

''enlighten me'' said the servant.

''I'm Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust company!'' Weiss exclaimed.

Saber clapped mockingly ''oh big whoop, very impressive, but I do not acknowledge you''.

''what!'' Weiss growled, she was upset that she was forced to lose Klein, one whom was more of a father than her father; she wasn't going to be bullied by some replacement.

''all I see at the moment is a bratty child'' said Saber ''unless I see proof you're a worthy master I see no reason to offer my skill and my sword to you''.

''oh is that so'' said Weiss glaring at her hand, she knew the sword shape were her command seals, she knew how to use them ''you give me no choice'' she raised her hand.

Saber began to freak out when he saw what she was about to do ''wait you realize what that is right?'' asked Saber.

''yes it's a command seal, if I use one your forced to do as I say'' said Weiss.

''yes but perhaps instead of wasting them instantly you'd want to prove yourself and use them wisely'' Saber advised soothingly.

''now I just want to use it more'' smirked Weiss seeing Saber squirm ''I order complete obedience'' a red flash burst from Weiss's hand and she grinned at Saber, ''bow at my feet'' she ordered.

But Saber scoffed ''how unfortunate I am to be pared with a fool of a master'' Weiss was shocked Saber then went on to explain ''a command seal cannot force complete obedience, even if they could I have anti-magic so I could break out of it if I wanted to''.

''so I just wasted a command seal'' said Weiss looking down.

''yes you did, but I felt a strong urge, meaning it almost worked, for that reason, my skill and my sword are yours to command'' said Saber, Weiss smiled happily as she heard that.

"alright then down to business, what's your name?" Asked Weiss.

"Actually master I wish to talk to you about that issue" said Saber "how did you summon me"

"Another servant sacrificed himself to exchange himself for you" explained Weiss.

"Ah I see well sadly because of that I don't have my memory's" explained Saber.

Weiss was a little concerned now "will they return?" She asked.

"Yes though it will take a while" said Saber.

"Alright good for now we'll just have to find a way to work around it" said Weiss.

Later after performing Weiss was at a ball, Saber was with her, dematerialized, behind her, but she could hear him scoffing.

 _''what's wrong?''_ asked Weiss.

 _''nothing I just can't stand people like these''_ sighed Saber.

 _''simple just look at them, people are suffering in Vale and all these fat cats want is to have a good time, their chattering, flirting, throwing around their wealth though in the end it leads to nothing''_ said Saber _''not to mention some of the conversations, your father for example, I know his miners aren't getting minimum wadge and yet he acts so calm and causal as if they are, their greedy, filthy, scum, that doesn't deserve to exist''_.

 _''I agree it disgusts me too Saber''_ said Weiss _''but deal with it for now please''._

 _''yes master I will''_ sighed Saber.

Weiss then made an excuse to get a drink and walked off, Saber materialized next to her but nobody took any notice of him, besides his clothing which caused glares to be sent his way, but Saber just ignored them.

''so why did you get up?'' asked Saber.

''just wanted to look'' explained Weiss steering at the painting.

''ah I see'' said Saber ''I have some of your memory's to catch me up with the times, I'm sorry about Vale''.

''no its fine, it wasn't your fault you weren't their'' said Weiss.

''it's beautiful, two for two'' said a voice, they noticed a boy standing there.

''yes it is'' said Saber ''keep it in your pants though, wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea''.

''Henry Marigold'' said the boy ignoring Saber offered his hand.

''Weiss Schnee'' said Weiss offering her hand which Marigold took, Saber readied himself in case he needed to do something.

''I know I saw your performance, obviously, you have a lovely voice, I'm not just saying that because your pretty honesty remember'' said Marigold.

''yeah you haven't done this before have you kid'' said Saber ''lady's not interested so take the hint, get lost''.

''I can't I know my way around hear'' said Marigold.

''yeah good one (I don't know what year that comeback made its debut was) it wants its easy comeback back'' said Saber.

Marigold just ignored Saber ''so are you planning on buying it?'' he asked.

''no, I don't think so'' said Weiss.

''yes kinda pricey for a painting'' scoffed Marigold.

Before Weiss reacted Saber did, grabbing the boys collar and lifting him up ''say that again kid, say that again I dare you'' he ordered ''see that painting, that pricey painting, yeah its for charity''

''Saber put him down'' ordered Weiss.

''yes Saber put him down'' Marigold mimicked.

Saber did as he was ordered ''I'll tell you the truth I only come to these things for the food and drink'' taking a glass of champagne as the waiter walked by ''as well as the extraordinary company of course'' Weiss had almost had enough of him ''so its another mantle fundraiser or something'' that put the final nail in the coffin.

''Get. Out'' she ordered.

''what?'' asked Marigold perplexed.

''get out or I will have Saber escort you out'' said Weiss and Sabers hand moved to his sword.

Luckily he just scoffed and left.

They continued to look at the painting.

''thank you'' said Weiss.

''I'm just doing my duty to the best of my abilities'' replied Saber.

''but still'' said Weiss.

They stopped chattering as they overheard a woman who started to badmouth Vale, but Weiss blew up like a bomb, accidentally using her semblance, guards then came to take her in, but Saber quickly got in front of her for protection.

''I will not allow you to harm my master" he stated as he began to draw his sword in defence, ignoring the whispers from him calling Weiss his master.

security rushed in, but Saber drew his sword and began to fight, he quickly made short work of the guards, but soon ironwood stepped up and drew out his pistol.

Saber quickly charged as Ironwood fired two rounds of his pistol, Saber quickly side stepped out of the way thought, he then muttered something under his breath and in a flash of light his sword changed, it was now a black katana with a chain at the end (ichigo's old Bankai)

He then charged again in a burst of speed and started to attack Ironwood from all sides, he then muttered under his breath again and began to attack again, but once again his sword had changed, it was now a green blade (dark repulser from SAO) it gave a burst of light and then Saber slashed ironwood causing huge cuts into his aura, he was almost out, Ironwood then fired many rounds simultaneously, but then Saber muttered again and the sword changed again it was now a silver katana with a blue handle (Yamato DMC not DmC that game sucked and ruined most of DMC for me).

Weiss, saw the look in Saber's eyes and knew he was about to kill, he quickly dashed forwards ready to attack ''NO SABER STOP!" Screamed Weiss, using another command seal by accident, Saber froze.

'Oh no' Weiss thought looking down at her remaining command seal.

Meanwhile with team RNJR, they were making their way out of Oniyuri,

 _''someones coming get ready''_ said Ruler, Jaune quickly took her word and got into position, as Ren took out the Stormflowers and Ruby and Nora took out Crescent Rose and Magnhild.

And as they did someone leapt over the wall and immediately engaged them in combat, taking out his weapons seemingly out of nowhere he lathed eagerly and moved to attack them, Ren quickly went into close quarters combat with him, the individual in question was male, with long dark hair, a mad look and looked like a marauder, he was wielding a pair of claws, which he used with expert precision, as he easily parried Ren's attacks and knocked him back.

This man then went after Ruby, she rushed forwards to meet him going on the offensive only to be blocked by his claws, he then kicked Ruby back, but she stayed up, but the assailant attacked her arm causing her to cry in pain and him to lath, but she didn't lose her stride, instead she leapt back to attack with Crescent Rose again, only for the assailant to dodge and knock the attack back, causing Ruby's aura to shimmer, seeing this Jaune move in.

 _''what are you doing?!''_ cried Ruler shocked at her masters actions _''you need to stay composed!''_

 _''I know Ruler but I need to help Ruby''_ said Jaune as he quickly slashed at the attacker.

 _''I know just don't let_ _emotion get the best of you, remember I told you that''_ Jaune nodded, he had to make sure none of Ruler or Pyrrha's training went to waste.

Jaune moved in at an incredible speed, Ruler had been making him run laps and it had worked increasing his speed by the tens, he was pushing down hard on the assailant too to the point that the assailant needed both his claws to block, Rulers training had done more than just an increase of speed but her training had also increased his strength and stamina, Jaune then used his shield to punch the assailant in the face, the hit sent the assailant back, Jaune then slashed again with his sword, but this time the assailant dodged ''nice moves kid who's your trainer I might seek him out'' smiled the assailant madly seeing a challenge as he slashed with his claws only for Jaune to block then stab with his sword, he had been trying to mimic Rulers style of fighting only replace her spear with his shield.

 _''good work, strong defence and good footwork''_ coached Ruler, Jaune nodded as he slashed again which the assailant quickly dodged, he was grinning madly it was very clear he was enjoying this, Jaune had to admit he was too, this guy was strong and fighting an opponent on equal footing with this guy proved to him he could fight, he wasn't just a waste of Pyrrha's time and a failure as Rulers master, but then Nora quickly rushed in with her hammer, but the assailant skilfully dodged, leapt off her hammer and landed on the top of a narrow rectangular building, he then looked down at them with a mad grin.

''were not hear to fight'' said Jaune.

''who are you?'' asked Ren.

''who I am matters not to you.'' he pointed at Ren ''or you.'' he pointed at Nora ''or- well actually you kind of interest me'' he said pointing to Jaune.

Jaune was startled by this, he was worried 'did he see Ruler, is he a master too or a servant'.

 _''Jaune calm down its fine he's no master''_ said Ruler, Jaune let out a sigh in relief.

''no I only matter to you'' he said pointing to Ruby, Nora and Ren looked at Ruby, Jaune didn't he kept his glare on the assailant one thing Ruler had taught him was to never take your eyes off your enemy, especially on the battlefield in any kind of battle an opponent wouldn't hesitate to use underhanded tactics, especially someone like him, so Jaune kept his eye on him, from what he could tell this guy seemed like a maddening 'I can't beat you so I'll commit suicide taking you down with me' type guys.

Ruby just looked down then back up confused ''me?'' she asked.

''what do you want!?'' Ruby snapped

''oh the rose has thorns'' said the assailant.

''The thing you did at Vale Ruby, not only did it freeze that dragon still but it also did damage to Cinder'' said Jaune ''thats what he means''.

''ding, ding, ding we have a winner folks'' clapped the lunatic ''I mean its pretty obvious and now my little flower I'm hear to whisk you away with me''.

''and what if she doesn't want to go with you?'' asked Nora.

''again obvious I'll take her'' said the assailant.

''were not going to let you do that, now before we fight tell me whats your name?'' asked Jaune ''you told me you were interested right and besides a friend told me when warriors true or false face one another they should reveal their names so they know who slayed them, I'm Jaune Arc''.

This cause the man to lath like a maniac ''I like you kid, you got balls saying that, ok then fine lets face each other like warriors I'm Tyrian, just Tyrian'' said the mad man ''you said some mighty strong words I hope you back them up or it'll make you look stupid as you die''.

''same with you unfortunately I can't lose, not in that I'm the strongest scene but in the sense I can't afford to lose'' said Jaune.

Tyrian closed his eyes, inhaled through his teeth and slowly opened his grin and happily growled out a single word ''good''.

'Moving faster than anyone could react Tyrian appeared behind Jaune.

''Jaune!'' cried Ren.

But before anyone could react Ruler appeared out of nowhere and blocked the strike with her sword, Tyrian was as amazed as anyone else, but then he began to lath ''oh I get it, now I know what I was feeling, this just makes it more interesting'' Ruler quickly went on the offensive with him, slashing with her sword which Tyrian only narrowly dodged, but spinning her flag overhead and lashing at him with it slashed him across the face, his aura shimmered with the cut, she then slashed down, delivering another powerful blow to his shoulder, Tyrian quickly leapt back.

But Jaune quickly rejoined the fight as Ruler charged Tyrian, her flagpole at the ready, she stabbed at him causing a huge blast, but when the dust cleared it revealed he was holding her flagpole with a scorpion like tail.

''surprise'' he smirked, revealing his scorpion tail, but Jaune cut his surprise short slashing at him causing him to jump back, but the others look in amazement wondering who this blond girl was before snapping out of it and focusing at the situation at hand.

''he's a Faunus'' said Ren.

''whats this about? the White Fang? Roman Torchwick?'' asked Ruby.

''plastic soldiers and pawns?'' Tyrian sighed ''my heart and body belong to our only goddess''.

''Cinder'' Ruby growled.

''only in her wildest dreams'' Tyrian grinned, before charging forwards, Jaune blocked him with his shield though, Ruler quickly joined him in a double sided attack slashing from behind Tyrian, but now Tyrian was using his tail as well he could deal with this, he struck at Jaune with his tail and at Ruler with his claws

'I need to help them, I need to protect Ruby, I've always been the one needing protecting, but now I need to protect them, I can do this it's not just me, it's me, Ruler, Ruby, Ren, Nora and… Pyrrha, she's not gone her memory is with me and with that I can fight' thought Jaune fiercely, keeping his focus though and kept slashing, swords, claws and tail clashed, but he wouldn't let up he wouldn't lose to this guy and one thought entered his mind but who knew where it came from.

'Become my Flesh, Become my Blood'.

A bright glow emanated from Crocea Mors, the next blow threw Tyrian back, he crashed through a wall, Jaune stopped, he felt something different about Crocea Mors, but when he looked down he saw the same blade, but Jaune had felt a definite change, Ruler quickly got next to him ''ready?'' she asked getting into position.

''ready, I won't let you fight alone'' said Jaune, Ruler smiled, but the turned back to the battle as Tyrian leapt out of the rubble and charged stinger ready to strike, but something intercepted him, Qrow, he turned to smile at the group, Ruby smiled back.

''nice moves kid mind if I lend a hand?'' asked Qrow before turning to Ruler ''don't know you you two are but you got this, just wanted to lend a hand if you'll have one''.

Jaune smirked ''Nah we got it''.

Tyrian lathed madly ''well then change of plans your far more important than her, I'll need to take you out first or you'll be a threat later''.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

At Atlas Weiss was having words with her father over what happened at the event.

''and who is this barbarian?!'' her father shouted.

''this is Saber'' she said calmly.

''I would say it's pleasing to meet you'' said Saber.

''I don't like meeting you either barbarian'' growled Jaquel.

''listen Colonel Sanders-'' growled Saber drawing his sword.

''Saber put your sword away'' ordered Weiss, Saber let out a sigh and stopped.

''be thankful the ladies there to save your ass'' growled Saber.

''Saber go outside please'' ordered Weiss.

Saber muttered something under his breath and angrily walked out, later Weiss ordered him to go outside and then later Weiss walked back to her room, laid on her bed and started to cry, she then explained to Saber.

''I really did draw the short straw'' Saber sighed.

Weiss looked up ''what?'' she asked

''boo hoo, who cares if your no longer a heiress, if your just going to give up on something so trivial as this and let that little punk get his way, then maybe you weren't meant to be a huntress or a master, move on from the past, I know its hard but you need to, I know I did, my memory's are blurred but I can see some of them better and I know, I moved on and you should be stronger than I was back then or is this all your resolve is?'' asked Saber.

Weiss looked down, before using her glyphs to move the furniture quickly and picked up her rapier.

''Saber, can you train me?'' asked Weiss ''I foolishly used two command seals, you were right, I was a fool and now if I'm desperate I can't call upon you, upon your sword and I need a way to fight, to protect myself, can you train me?''

Saber looked at her for a moment, before sighing and saying ''we'll need room to train'', Weiss brightened up, before grabbing Myrtenaster.

Saber muttered something under his breath before his sword turned into a rapier, he gave it a few swooshes before feeling good with it ''just remember Weiss, tears don't make you weak, they make you strong, they show emotion and they show you've only tried to be strong for too long'' said Saber ''but one thing I need to know is who you are and in battle a person reveals everything about themselves, so who are you Weiss Schnee''.

-meanwhile at Oniyuri-

Jaune and Ruler stood ready to take Tyrian down, Qrow decided to move forwards to help and Ruby readied 'Crescent Rose',

''as I live and breath, Qrow Branwen a true huntsman enter's the fray'' said Tyrian bowing.

Qrow looked towards Ruby ''I don't know ok, he's weird''.

''no he's theatrical, he enjoy's toying with his opponent's seeing if he can get them to react to him, because if we fight angry were more likely to make foolish moves'' stated Ruler.

''look I don't care, now I don't know who you are pal but why don't you leave my niece alone'' said Qrow.

''Why, friend, my name is Tyrian and I'm afraid that is not possible my assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl so that is what I must do one does not upset the Queen'' said Tyrian.

''Queen?'' asked Ruby.

''Salem'' said Qrow.

''stay back you two will be nothing but hinderances if in my way and Jaune its no problem, you've fought well the past two battle's I'll deal with this one now'' said Ruler.

''hay-'' started Ruby.

''trust me she can handle it'' said Jaune.

Ruler then stepped forwards ''ooohoohoo, I get first crack at the servant do I?'' asked Tyrian ''if your the one who's been training him you've trained him well, he's still got a while to go though''

''noted and thank you, but now I will finish you'' started Ruler pointing her sword forwards, she then dashed forwards, Tyrian blocking with his claws and was about to strike with his stinger, when Ruler slammed her spear into the ground and activated her 'noble phantasm' pushing Tyrian back, she then dashed forwards, but Tyrian saw this and slashed which hit her taken by surprise she fell to the ground.

''Ruler!'' cried Jaune moving forwards, Ren tired to stop him but Jaune shoved him aside.

''it's fine I can handle him!'' Ruler called back, causing Jaune to stop.

she slashed forwards for Tyrian to dodge, then he fired the gun function on his claws, which stunned Ruler for a moment the perfect time for Tyrian to kick her back and run around firing at her, Ruler quickly put her sword in it sheath and blocked everything with her spear, Nora and Ren then took this opportunity to try and help but Tyrian out manuvered both of them, he then turned back to Ruler and charged but she blocked with the flag spear, the two then dodged off, Ruler dropping her flag and taking out her sword, using this to trade blows and blocked strike's that were made with his stinger.

Jaune looked down at his own sword and remembered what he said 'if you need me to save you I'll save you', he then charged after them, ignoring the protests from those behind him, Tyrian and Ruler were locked in fierce combat blades clashing just solely focused on one another, growling, Jaune came up beside Tyrian and slashed him in his left rib, he cried and backed off.

''Jaune?!'' asked Ruler in shock.

Jaune continued to clash with Tyrian, abandoning his shield to favour more of a two handed style, which was working it was knocking Tyrian back he needed two claws to block successfully 'I can't fail Ruler I can't fail the promise we kept, she's my partner, my friend, she's helped me too much and I haven't helped her enough now I will pay her back' thought Jaune his sword glowing, and pushed Tyrian back more.

''Jaune what are you doing?!'' asked Ruler ''I told you I can handle this''.

''I promised, I'd fight with you Ruler, I said if you needed saving I'd save you, I failed one partner I won't fail another, so let me fight with your Ruler'' ordered Jaune his sword glowing more, once again the same sentence came to him in though 'Become my Flesh, Become my Blood', he slashed at Tyrian and a beam came out blasting Tyrian back.

''Alright'' smiled Ruler, the two then charged slashing and blocking attacks, from his claws, he was poised waiting with his stinger, jumping back he was ready to dash forwards, but then Ruby came out of nowhere and attacked which he blocked.

''Ruby!'' cried Jaune.

''do you want to be taken?'' asked Tyrian.

''no, but I also won't let people get hurt protecting me'' said Ruby, jumping back she charged again only for Tyrian to block again, Ruler then charged in slashing from the side Tyrian pushed Ruby away and blocked Ruler who then jumped back.

''get out of hear you'll hold us back having to protect you'' said Ruler.

''it's my fight too!'' exclaimed Ruby.

''That's not the point'' said Ruler.

Just then thought Tyrian leapt forwards poised ready to strike Ruby, but Jaune pushed her aside and took the attack, Tyrian stung right through his armour into his chest, everything just stopped as Ruby and Ruler gazed in horror, but Ruler came to her senses immediately, grabbing her sword in both hands she swung it down cutting Tyrian's stinger off.

''YOU BITCH!'' he screamed.

''thank you, I'll take that as a compliment'' smiled Ruler, then stabbing with her spear which pierced his shoulder, she slashed his stomach and then drew back ''I'll admit your good, but you've got nothing on some of the opponent I've dealt with, even with your tail acting as a third arm you'd never beat me and besides now you've hurt my comrade, so you'll have to pay, you stabbed him in the stomach... LET ME RETURN THE FAVOR'' Ruler then stabbed her sword through his stomach, before drawing it out and flicking the blood off, ''Now leave normally I'm merciful, but if you don't leave I'll water the ground with your blood''.

Tyrian panicked and quickly jumped back and onto a building and pointed at Jaune ''its not over blondie your not the only one with a servant and I'm sure Caster and Lancer will enjoy there time against you'' he then jumped down and started to run off.

''ok we can relax now he's regrouping, he's going to be back though'' said Jaune ''you ok Ruler?''.

''any wound he inflicted is only minor Jaune it'll heal soon enough'' Ruler stated ''more importantly are you alright?''.

''yeah Jaune that's a nasty injury'' said Ruby concerned.

''Don't act concerned, Jelly legs, that was your fault, you were reckless, you endangered both yourself and Jaune, your aura was depleted and you were an easier target, yet you leapt in without thought, which could have gotten one of your teammates killed, I get you want to protect everyone but you need to consider the situation and consider if its better for you to jump in or not, because if its a not, then your just a hinderance to your team, if you were a huntress right now, you'd be gone so fast your head would spin'' snapped Ruler.

Ruby looked down like a kicked puppy and gave a sad whimper.

''hay relax Ruler its fine'' said Jaune.

''well if she's not disciplined now then she'll continue putting us in situations like this'' stated Ruler ''anyways how is that wound''.

''eh just a stab, kinda proud actually my first stab in battle, I'll carry it as a precious war wound or something'' said Jaune, trying to shake it off, but at the moment his insides were burning, he didn't feel well.

''don't act that way, that's what get's people killed'' said Ruler, glaring at Ruby, Jaune knew she was angry because Ruby put both herself and Jaune in danger, Ruler knew she could handle it and she knew Jaune's strengths and weaknesses so she could handle him being there too, but Ruby just jumping in weakened didn't help them at all and could have gotten either herself or Jaune killed, more her than Jaune and that was why she was so angry.

''look I'm sorry Ruby but you can't just do that, you were more of a weak link than Jaune was, I know you consider him the weakest but at the moment without your aura the weakest is you and you put yourself in danger, so you need to learn when to act'' said Ruler.

''ok I'm sorry, Jaune you took that for me'' said Ruby.

Jaune just smiled ''it's fine''.

The rest of the group came to see if who Ruler was.

''is everyone ok?'' asked Jaune.

''yes but Jaune, who is she?'' asked Ruby gesturing to Ruler.

''she's one of my sisters'' said Jaune, Ruler quickly nodded seeing her masters plan.

''then, why did you call her Ruler then?'' asked Nora.

''its short'' said Jaune quickly.

''for what?'' asked Ren.

''...Rulerie'' said Jaune awkwardly, Ruler facepalmed at the ridiculous name her master had just given her.

the group looked at her weirdly for a moment before Ruby said ''well I can see why you wanted it shortened''

''yeah our parents were weirdo's'' said Jaune quickly, before glaring at Qrow ''anyways what do you know''.

''what do you mean?'' asked Qrow.

''you said Salem, obviously you know about this, so who was that guy?'' asked Jaune.

''your observant alright, but let me ask you this... what is your favourite fairy tale?'' asked Qrow.

''not the time for theatrics just tell us'' ordered Jaune.

''ok where do I start?'' asked Qrow.

''beginning is preferable'' said Ruler.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this holiday was late, I was on holiday but** **I'm back now, all nice and relaxed.**

 **Also sorry for the lack of detail in this chapter, go watch the episode to get full detail, also I read over this, it's probably not in order from how it was told in the episode, I'm sorry.**

chapter 11

''so you don't have any questions?'' asked Qrow.

''no we have questions for them its a lot to take in, Pyrrha left me a message explaining'' explained Jaune ''so I'll just wait''.

''and you?'' asked Qrow.

''I've seen stranger things in this world than that'' stated Ruler.

''heh, well then, I'd love to see what you've seen'' chuckled Qrow slightly ''you guys ok?''.

''yeah, just... these maidens they don't need, dust to use magic?'' asked Ruby, Qrow nodded.

''and theres four of them?'' asked Nora, Qrow nodded.

''and whenever one of them dies there power transfers to a female they care about?'' asked Ren, Qrow nodded.

''and that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha Niko's make her into one'' stated Ruler.

''the previous fall maiden Amber, was attacked, we needed to find another host for the power'' stated Qrow.

''so you used Pyrrha'' growled Jaune angrily.

''we gave her a choice kid'' stated Qrow.

''you took her and you played on her weaknesses!'' snapped Jaune.

''Jaune stop, uncle Qrow would never do-'' started Ruby.

''actually I agree, you didn't need her, you used her'' said Ruler ''and just because he's your uncle doesn't mean he's sinless''.

''how so?'' asked Qrow ''how did we use her?''.

''there are how many huntresses, I'm willing to say there are a fair amount and you couldn't get one of them to do this and before you give me 'none of them were worthy' you honestly expect me to believe that'' said Ruler ''even then couldn't this Glynda Goodwitch do it?'' Qrow was silent now ''they were school children you had no right drawing them into this'' continued Ruler.

''I guess your right'' said Qrow looking down ''I'm sorry kid, hate me if you want to''.

''I'm not going to hate you, I'm going to hate myself'' said Jaune.

''I see'' said Qrow understanding what Jaune meant.

''believe it or not I don't know enough about you to hate you, so I can't hate you and I can't hate Ozpin either, I will never forgive him for as long as I live for what he did to Pyrrha, but I'm not going to be some immature brat who throws a tantrum over it, I didn't know Ozpin well enough to hate him, we didn't exactly hang out, so I don't hate him, but I am going to punch him in the face when I next see him'' stated Jaune.

''eh fair enough'' said Qrow ''you wanna punch me too? I think I deserve it, I was part of this after all''.

''no'' said Jaune, getting up and walking a few feet away, Ruler followed him to see if he was alright, as Qrow explained, he then heard Ruby ask Qrow why he didn't travel with them.

''because the answer is use you as bait, wow you must really want that punch in the face'' scoffed Jaune.

''I didn't- look its complicated'' sighed Qrow ''and by the way that punch in the face is still optional, it will be for the rest of my life, I can see your point of view and I think its rather fair, so its rather fair your angry at me''

''complicated, a lot of things are complicated which could have been made simpler'' said Jaune ''so tell me, please tell theres at least a point, a point to any of this''

''look why don't you sit down kid your getting me stressed'' said Qrow.

''I'm actually surprised Ozpin let you in on this, for as little as I knew about the guy I at least knew he had some sense and your just one speed relax and mellow as far as I've seen!'' snapped Jaune.

''you haven't seen me serious'' said Qrow.

''good then get serious, like it or not this is serious'' said Jaune.

''Jaune please calm down'' said Ruler in a soothing tone.

''fine'' said Jaune sitting down.

''but he is right, this is serious so get serious, I'm amazed your still a huntsman, but at least I see where your niece gets her insubordination and her need to look flashy from'' said Ruler.

''what do you mean I was helping you'' said Ruby ''we would have been-''

''me and Jaune had that fight under control what you did was dangerous and reckless and it injured June, if you were a huntress or a soldier you would have been sent off the forces faster than your n- semblance'' said Ruler crossly, Jaune knew she was still really upset at what Ruby did.

''sorry'' said Ruby weakly looking down.

''and there's something about you a presence I sense'' said Ruler glaring at Qrow ''what is it?!''

''well you see it's a long story'' said Qrow.

''oh now your tired of telling us story's like it or not were soldiers now, were doing what soldiers do, were on assignment and if one man hides something from the company then the company is screwed so tell me what's happening!'' snapped Ruler glaring at Qrow.

''ok your, man I am getting chewed tonight, I am just grilled both sides'' said Qrow chuckling before he caught Ruler's glare again ''ok did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck?''

''debatable but yes'' said Ruler.

''Old superstition, but it's how I got my name. See, some people can absorb electricity and some people can burst into rose petals and some people are just born unlucky. My Semblance isn't like most - it's not exactly something I do. It's always there, whether I like it or not. I bring misfortune. I guess you could call me a bad luck charm. Comes in real handy when I'm fighting an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends…and family'' explained Qrow

''ok seriously, it has to be a riddle, you can't just tell us how hard is that?'' asked Jaune, Ruby and Nora glared at that comment. (red vs blue reference)

''where's the fun in that?'' asked Qrow.

Jaune then felt a pulse and moved his hand to his chest, he gave a deep gasp and breathed rapidly as he felt an intense burning feeling, ''Jaune?'' asked Ruby concerned.

''I'm fine'' he gasped.

They didn't look too convinced but they continued listening to Qrow, as he went on to explain ''my semblance is uncontrollable, it brings misfortune when I'm around, its good when I'm fighting an enemy, but bad when I'm around people, that's why I like being alone'', three of the five were all looking at each other concernedly, Jaune and Ruler looked panicked though.

'oh shit, that might be bad for me, especially if Tyrian had one trait of the animal he was a Faunus of' thought Jaune nerveously.

''now there's one thing you must know about'' said Qrow.

''is this the artefact I heard you talk about with that woman, Raven was her name?'' asked Ruler.

 _'ok Ruler I have never seen you like this whats going on'_ said Jaune.

 _'I know but I do not like him, I dislike him and his idiotic niece'_ stated Ruler, Jaune gulped he like Ruby, he thought of her as a sister and he knew how good and how powerful Ruler was and was worried for Ruler, hopefully Ruler would be professional with Ruby like how she usually was _'and I don't like how he's trying to act all cool and shifty so I need to get the information out the hard way and I will protect you and keep you safe and to do that I will do this'_

 _'thanks Ruler' said Jaune._

 _'don't worry Jaune' said Ruler._

''yes it is'' said Qrow before explaining everything about the four relics and how they came to be.

''so its not what we thought it could have been'' sighed Jaune.

''no I would have sensed it anyways'' said Ruler.

''right I'm sorry I doubted you'' said Jaune.

''you are forgiven'' said Ruler.

''sense what? what are you two talking about?'' asked Qrow.

''oh its complicated'' said Jaune.

''well, I think that's enough for one night" said Qrow laying down "I'm going to bed I suggest you do the same"

''Ruler can we talk?'' asked Jaune.

''of course'' said Ruler, the two got up and walked a fair distance from the group ''what's on your mind?''

''I'm thinking of us leaving the group'' said Jaune, this surprised Ruler.

''where did this come from?'' she asked.

''from what Tyrian said, I've got a feeling he knew you were a heroic spirit, chances are Salem knows too, were targets now and as long as were with the group there all targets'' said Jaune.

''so your saying we run off to protect the group?'' asked Ruler.

''yes but also more to the mission, we need to find them, all the other masters, servants, the other maidens and-''

''Jaune that is a huge mission and we currently don't have the time or resources to do it'' said Ruler.

''I know but it maybe our only chance- look, I know its a gamble but its probably the only choice we have to have a chance'' said Jaune.

''now your being hypocritical, there are plenty of other choices but you want to go with the suicidal one'' said Ruler.

''look don't make me use one of these on you'' ordered Jaune taking off his gauntlet and showing his command seals.

''you'd go that far?'' asked Ruler.

''yes I would'' said Jaune.

Ruler paused for a minute before finally sighing and saying ''fine, you are the master and I the servant, I am hear to follow your orders and if you really have that strong a resolve I have no choice but to help you''.

''thank you Ruler'' smiled Jaune, Ruler sighed before smiling back.

''come on lets go now, you go ahead, I'll get some of our stuff and catch up'' said Ruler, Jaune nodded before running ahead.

-line break-

Blake had to say she had mixed feelings on her servant, the positives are she was good company and her positivity was infection not to mention she was great at staying positive, but she had negatives too such as her immaturity and child like personality, there were other quirks that were annoying such as when she woke up and Tamamao was in the same bed as her and she always talked in the third person, another annoying thing was how whenever she was doing her chores she hummed a song, saying 'what does the fox say' and then humming a tune.

currently she and sun were in front of her and her father, Tamamao was on her knees her head lowered.

''Tamamao is very sorry master, master's daddy, Tamamao saw the monkey spying on you and you were having a touching moment so Tamamao tried to stop him, Tamamao is very sorry'' said Tamamao.

''its fine Tamamao I don't blame you'' said Ghira smiling at Tamamao before glaring at Sun ''its him I'm mad at''.

That was another thing that got to Blake, she was constantly frustrated that Tamamao seemed to get along with her father better than she did.

''can you both come with me?'' asked Blake.

''yes master'' said Tamamao.

''sure'' said Sun.

when Blake was sure they were alone she turned around and slapped Sun in the face ''Do you have no sense of privacy?!'' she snapped.

''I'm sorry but its important'' said Sun ''you know how your mum says the white fang hear don't wear masks-''.

This revved Blake up a bit more, she snatched the scroll from him ''I told you I'm not hear to fight, I'm hear to rest, figure things out and see family'' said Blake.

''look I think this is important though'' said Sun.

''master calm down, Tamamao could run you a bath to calm down if you want'' said Tamamao ''once you've calmed down then we can talk''.

That set Blake off, as she knew it would obviously be a childish attempt to try and get with her.

''AND YOU SHUT UP WITH THIS MASTER STUFF, IF YOUR A HEROIC SPIRIT YOU MUST HAVE DONE SOME PRETTY SMALL DEED, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU'VE ACTED CHILDISHLY AND STUPIDLY, HERO'S GO THROUGH TRIALS, OBVIOUSLY YOU BECAME ONE THE EASY WAY, I'VE BEEN TASKED BY TRIALS I'VE HAD TO RUN FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER, RUNNING ONE PLACE TO ANOTHER SCARED BECAUSE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING AND WHEN I BECOME STRONG ENOUGH I SEE MY LOVED ONES HURT, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING OF THAT, YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH NOTHING COMPARED TO ME, I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL, NEVER CALL YOURSELF A HEROIC SPIRIT BECAUSE IF YOUR A HERO THEN I'M A HUMAN!''

''yes master'' said Tamamao sadly, her ears drooping.

''hay that was a bit too harsh don't you think?'' asked Sun.

''she needed that'' said Blake

''wow never took you for a Weiss'' scoffed Sun.

''what?'' asked Blake.

''you heard me Weiss judged you before she got to know you, you know nothing about Tamamao for all you know she's more qualified to be a heroic spirit then either of us ever will be'' said Sun ''and your certainly not showy your worthy to be one what you said just now proves it, that's hypocritical of you, you talk about fairness and that Weiss is a bitch and all that but your no better than she is, look Tamamao and me are just trying to help you''.

''I don't want your help!'' snapped Blake.

that did it for Blake she threw the Scroll ''hay, ok you owe me a new scroll'' said Sun.

But as he said that they heard rustling in the trees ''what was that?'' asked Sun.

''there!'' exclaimed Tamamao pointing at the trees, Blake then saw it, someone who was covered in black, noticing they had been spotted the dark individual started to run.

''a freaking ninja?!'' exclaimed Sun.

''a spy!'' cried Blake.

she was about to rush off but Tamamao beat her to it, as she soon noticed Tamamao was already following the individual, Blake was amazed by this and quickly followed, her mother came outside as Sun cried out ''I was right!''.

''whats happening?'' asked Kali.

''the white fang are evil and Tamamao chased after one and so did your daughter so I'm following them'' said Sun, quickly jumping down.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

at Patch, Yang and Taiyang were sparring, Rider was in astral form watching the fight, she couldn't see because of her 'breaker gorgon' but she knew what was going on, she watched as her master started to get back in tune with herself, as she trained with her father, once they were sure that her father and the dog zwei had left she had materialised.

''excellent work master'' stated Rider.

''thanks Rider, but I want to ask somethings about this servant stuff like how you appeared and what skills you have'' said Yang.

''your command seals, you use one and I must follow the order no matter what'' stated Rider pointing at Yangs hand.

''ok so now I have two left right?'' asked Yang.

''yes master and as for skills I know you had just went through a practice spar but would you like me to show you through sparring?'' asked Rider.

''oh hell yeah'' grinned Yang.

she got into stance and so did Rider and they charged, Yang was getting better at combat using what her father had taught her to fight, but Rider was no slouch either and had known these tricks for longer, she easily moved around, Yang was amazed.

''wow maybe I should have had you teach me instead of dad'' said Yang.

''no every father should do something for there child'' said Rider blocking a punch and then countering knocking Yang to the ground.

''eh its fine dad does a lot for me, besides I think were almost ready'' said Yang.

''for what?'' asked Rider.

''to go out there'' said Yang.

-line break-

Meanwhile at Atlas Saber was continuing to train Weiss.

''you need to learn how to use your n- semblance fully'' stated Saber ''since you have only one command seal you cannot afford to use it''

''ok so what are we going to do?'' asked Weiss.

''your summoning as you call it, its not summoning, it's an enslavement technique, it enslaves the foes you've slain'' stated Saber ''but it is possible you have a summoning technique''

''ok so how do I access it?'' asked Weiss.

''simple, take something and try to picture it in your head for now just picture a sword'' ordered Saber.

Weiss nodded, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind, she didn't know why but she pictured the kind of sword Jaune wielded a claymore, like a knight would wield, she then stabbed her rapier into the ground and started to create the Claymore.

''good keep your focus'' said Saber as the Claymore began to form, unfortunately it soon disappeared, as Whitley opened the door.

''leave child were working'' ordered Saber.

''oh don't worry I'm not hear for you servant'' sneered Whitley, Weiss quickly grabbed Saber's arm because it looked like Saber was about to punch him in the face.

''what do you want Whitley?'' asked Weiss curtly.

''oh I'm going out to meet some of fathers business partners'' explained Whitley.

''oh whats this your onslaught of childish comments because you want her to feel jealous, its just pathetic, honestly it is'' said Saber.

''shut up'' snapped Whitley ''anyway I wanted to ask if you wanted something?''

''yeah I want you to get a life'' said Saber, Whitley glared at Saber.

''are you jealous is that it?'' asked Weiss.

''whatever do you mean?'' asked Whitley.

''is that why you hate me, are you jealous of my abilities of winters?'' asked Weiss.

Whitley took a thinking pose in mockery ''hmm, no honestly I think its barbaric, its beneath people like me, like father, what good is a single huntsman when we have an army, even if it is run by a fool''

''I took on an army'' said Saber.

''wait I thought you said you had no memory'' said Weiss.

''I remember some things they are hazy and not all the details are clear but I remember them'' stated Saber ''I took on an army and I won''

Whitley now was genuinely shocked as was Weiss.

''I outnumbered, outgunned and outmatched yet I won, with nothing but this sword'' said Saber looking at his sword ''I had a shield but it was smashed when I faced the army, now if that's all get out were working''

Whitley recovered from his shock and said ''fine, fine I've got better things to do anyways''

''yeah like growing a back bone'' scoffed Saber, slamming the door as the boy left ''now lets get back to it, tonight were leaving''.

''leaving? where are we going?'' asked Weiss.

''anywhere, to fight the other servants? I don't know its your call master'' said Saber.

-line break-

Blake quickly jumped through the trees to follow the spy, but she looked over to see Tamamao was just running on the leaves and catching up to the spy at a rapid pace, she then leapt into the air, the spy also leapt into the air and they started to fight in close combat, there arms couldn't be seen moving they were going that fast (picture yoruichi vs Soi fon)

They landed on a different tree and the spy kept running, but Tamamao didn't let her escape and continued to pursue her, quickly catching up, but just as she was about to catch her

''gottcha'' he cheered, but she jumped out of the way and he landed on a tree.

''monkey boy you just got in the way'' said Tamamao ''Tamamao had her''

''heh, sorry'' said Sun sheepishly.

Tamamao then kept following, Blake was following too, but Tamamao was much quicker than she was, she had to hand it to the fox she could really move when she wanted to, they then started running on roof tops, the spy then pointed her weapon as Blake got to a pipe and Tamamao passed it, she whipped at Tamamao but she dodged it and it hit the pipe instead letting out steam.

Tamamao then took out a talisman of some kind and threw it at the Spy, she quickly stabbed it while her whip was in rapier form, but it burst into flames and burned her, Tamamao, didn't let up on momentum and quickly took out three more talismans and threw them before throwing and individual talasman.

this time the spy dodged them but the last one Tamamao threw burst and covered her in ice, Tamamao then ran forwards and threw three more talismans which broke into fire, this did break the ice and throw the spy on the floor, some of her mask was broken though and she dropped the scroll seeing this Blake quickly went to pick it up, as Sun caught up.

''ok I'm hear whats happening?'' he asked.

They then watched as Tamamao continued to fight with the spy, both of them exchanging hits, the spy lashed out with her whip which Tamamao dodged the attack though, she then threw a talisman but the spy whipped it before impact, this allowed Tamamao to get into close and slam the palm of her hand into the spy causing a huge ripple of her aura, but this also caused the rest of the mask to crumble away, revealing her full face, the other two didn't recognise her but Blake did.

''Illia'' she scowled.

''you know her master?'' asked Tamamao.

''master? wow I knew you were kinky Blake just didn't know how kinky'' said the spy now dubbed Illia.

''no that's not what this is'' said Blake.

''sure its not'' said Illia giving Blake a wink.

''but she doesn't even look like a Faunus'' said Sun.

''she's a chameleon'' stated Tamamao ''she can change her skin colour''

Just then Illia changed to be red and yellow and whipped at Blake but Tamamao quickly got in the way, causing her to be struck by the attack with a deep stab, pushing her back and she began to fall to the ground, but as Tamamao fell back she held her hand out and it glowed purple before a purple flash went towards her.

Illia screamed as she flashed purple for a second, ''w-what did you do to me'' she gasped weakly, she saw she was outnumbered so she quickly threw a smoke pellet and disappeared.

with that done Blake turned to Tamamao ''Tamamao are you ok?'' she asked.

''are you ok master?'' asked Tamamao.

''y-yes'' said Blake hesitantly.

''good then Tamamao is ok then'' said Tamamao.

-line break-

meanwhile Jaune and Ruler were going at a good pace, Jaune offered to carry the bag and had been doing so.

''ok I'm going to say it I led us on this camacazi suicide mission, but I hoped you can sense the other servants, can you?'' asked Jaune.

''I can'' stated Ruler.

''ok then you lead the way'' said Jaune.

they walked for a while until June collapsed on his knees grasping his chest he gasped in pain ''Jaune are you alright?'' asked Ruler.

''I-I'm fine Ruler, t-the place Tyrian stung me it-it still hurts, I've been having pain shots, but it's, it's fine, lets keep moving'' said Jaune getting up.

Ruler looked hesitant but nodded and kept walking, but soon they came to a fork in the road.

''ok Ruler which way?'' asked Jaune.

''we'll go towards Kuroyuri, that ways faster, it also means less danger'' said Ruler.

Jaune nodded as they began to walk that way not noticing a giant hoof print they walked over.

 **sorry if the Tamamao fight was too OC I was trying to get it right, but I've never seen her fight before.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hay sorry this took a while but my internet was down for a bit, I'm sorry for the delay, it's made me feel like I've been neglecting you readers so I do heavily apologise.**

 **I'm just saying now though I think ironwood is a bit like tony stark during civil war 'no its not my fault even though I ordered Vision to shoot and he hit Rhodie because of my orders no its caps fault' he's basically doing that to Ozpin completely ignoring the fact it was 'him' who ordered the army there, 'his' system that was bugged and 'his' robots that attacked the civilians, in all honesty I think he should have been demoted or never promoted to general in the first place, anyone got any idea why he's still a general? is just no one else capable of the job?**

 **also I forgot to put this on the first chapter and I keep telling myself to do it but keep forgetting so I'm doing it now.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Type-Moon.**

chapter 13

-Salems Lair-

Cinder gasped deeply as she continued her training on a group of Beowolves that Salem had sent on her, Lancer - as she was now known - stood with her mistress watching her alongside Caster, but Lancer was under strict orders from both Salem and Cinder to jump in if need be, Cinder made quick work of the Beowolves and the Beringel that leapt at her.

''enough'' said Salem walking towards her, Cinder winced knowing she was obviously in trouble ''I thought you were the girl who wanted power did you lie to me?'' Cinder shook her head ''then stop holding back, if you want to master your new power then you must-'' she was cut off as the door opened and Tyrian strolled in and bowed before her.

''f-forgive me'' he whimpered ''s-she'll forgive me pleeeeease''

''Tyrian!'' she exclaimed ''you succeeded in your task?''.

''n-no'' he whimpered.

Cinder's eye widened in shock, Salem also looked surprised then disappointed, Lancer didn't really know his skill level so she wasn't surprised but she looked at Tyrian concerned, Caster just looked indifferent.

''b-but hope is not lost Jaune Arc, I poisoned him with my stinger'' said Tyrian.

''and you think poisoning one person who is no threat is an excuse?'' asked Salem in a tone showing she was not amused.

''y-you know Jaune Arc, he has one a servant'' stated Tyrian.

''What!'' said Salem in shock, the way Cinder had described him she didn't consider him much of a threat, but Tyrian saying this changed everything, if Cinder wasn't shocked before she was really shocked now ''which one?''

''I-I didn't get her class-'' stuttered Tyrian.

''YOU FOOL!'' screamed Salem.

''m'lady if I may'' said Caster bowing slightly ''I have been in many grail wars, so if Tyrian can describe him, I believe I might know who she is''

''well, give us features then what did she look like!?'' ordered Salem.

''s-she had blond hair, done into a brade, she wore lots of blue and was wielding a sword and a flag pole'' stated Tyrian.

''WHAT!'' cried Caster then grasping Tyrian with his boney hands (not sure if that's accurate or not) ''WHERE IS SHE NOW!''

''Caster, do you know her?'' asked Salem.

''yes, once in my life'' stated Caster ''but- but- oh mistress I have the best idea, but I will inform you later mistress not while ears are around us''

''very well, we shall go to my private chamber to discuss it, Lancer, you take Cinder to get rest'' ordered Salem.

''Yes Mistress Salem'' said Lancer bowing.

''H-have I done well?'' asked Tyrian ''h-have I pleased you?''

''The last eye has been blinded" stated Salem "you disappoint me"

Cinder just watched in horror, this was just getting too stressful for her now, she had never felt so afraid for her life, she had no idea what Salem might do to her if she didn't meet standards, there was Tyrian who she was afraid might go after her next and she had no idea when Lancer would retain her memory and remember what she had done to her, for the first time in her life Cinder fall was afraid.

-Patch-

Yang was spray painting her arm, she was getting ready to start going out looking for her sister and possibly Blake, Rider was watching her.

''what do you think?'' asked Yang.

''I apologise master I cannot see it'' said Rider.

''oh right sorry'' said Yang sheepishly.

''anyways master what mode of transportation will we be taking?'' asked

''my motorcycle'' said Yang entering the shed and pulling the cloth of the motorbike and pushing it outside.

''yes master'' said Rider.

''come on Rider, I'll let you drive later'' said Yang.

''thank you master in return I will let you ride my Pegasus later'' said Rider.

''doesn't doing that hurt?'' asked Yang.

''yes excruciatingly'' stated Rider.

''ok... we'll save your Pegasus for later'' said Yang.

''yes master, I understand master'' said Rider.

''hang on'' said a familiar voice, Taiyang, ''I don't remember saying your ready''

''oh are you going to try and stop us?'' asked Yang, Rider drew out one of her chain knives.

Taiyang put up his hands seeing the knife ''ok calm down, I'm not going to stop you, I just want a better goodbye than a letter, I just want to know where are you going, I know Qrow's told you were your mother is and you want to see her, but we know your sisters headed to minstrel''

Yang didn't answer she and Rider just got on the motorcycle and drove off.

-Menagerie-

Blake sat on a chair beside a bed with an unconscious Tamamao in it, Sun was sitting next to her, she looked down ashamed, after a while she started to say how she hoped her friend hated her and Sun argued with her saying pushing them away hurt them more.

"well look at Tamamao, Sun" said Blake.

''I was a bitch to her and she still fought for me and look what happened'' sobbed Blake ''I didn't even think of her, of what she's went through, I didn't think of anything like that, I hope she hates me too''

''no'' said a faint voice, they turned to see Tamamao was awake ''Tamamao could never hate you master''

''T-Tamamao?'' asked Blake.

''yes master Tamamao is up'' said Tamamao.

''Tamamao I want you to tell me about yourself I had no right to judge you, so tell me who are you?'' asked Blake.

''ok master Tamamao will tell you'' said Tamamao sitting up ''I'm not usually one for talking about myself but I can't let my master not know of who I am, ok its decided sit back and listen to a tale of old!''

To make sure they'd get it sun brought in two chairs thinking Tamamao may not start unless there sitting, he was actually really curious about who Tamamao was too so he made sure he was listening.

''I'll try to keep it short, so please sit, relax and enjoy'' stated Tamamao ''let's start with my origin's I am the embodiment of one of the facet of the goddess of the sun Amaterasu'' stated Tamamao, causing both Blake and sun to steer at her in shock.

''y-your a goddess?'' asked Blake.

''well... Tamamao guesses, Tamamao never thought about it'' said Tamamao ''now back to the story, my fascination with humans began when I first left for Izumo observing those who worshiped me''.

Blake and Sun were assuming Izumo was a place where she came from.

''I became curious with the lives these ridiculous little mortal's led'' stated Tamamao, noticing the looks Blake and Sun were giving her she continued with ''I'm sorry if it offends you, but if you look at humans from the prospective of a divinity, they're beyond inconsequential''

Blake and Sun both looked at each other, they had to admit, they did agree, they didn't even know what the perspective of a god would be so they supposed they should be thankful Tamamao wasn't the kind of god to look at people like insects, Humans and by extent Faunus were like gods to insects all they'd need to do is step on them and they'd have snuffed out there lives, they just wished she was more tact.

''sorry, thought you wanted to her my origin, the truth is often painful, you'll just have to learn to live with it and look at it this way master, this is payback for the harsh words you said to me'' said Tamamao.

''fair enough'' said Blake sadly.

''unfortunately the relationship between humanity and divinity will always be unequal'' stated Tamamao, they couldn't argue there ''but even as I looked down at mankind a part of me wanted to learn more, more about the human condition''

''why?'' asked Sun.

''curiosity I suppose'' said Tamamao.

''you know curiosity killed the cat right'' said Sun ''no offence Blake''

''yes it killed me too, but more on that later'' said Tamamao ignoring the shocked looks she got from both of them ''my fixation came from a sort of weird sense of justice, at first I was just thinking of using my powers to scold and punish them if they committed evil acts, but I watch humanity more and the more I watched the more my curiosity grew, from my divine view it looked so depressing yet everyone looked so happy, well most of the time and I wanted to know why and though most willed never to see me they still worshiped me with they're bodies and they're souls, it was then that for a lack of better words I had an epiphany''

''an epiphany?'' asked Blake in a confused tone.

''yes, you see humans were so happy to serve me so I wanted to serve someone so I could find the same happiness'' said Tamamao ''and that was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made, any goddess with any sense should stay in the celestial cave where they belong, anyway's I was incarnated as a young human girl''

''so you went down to be with humans?'' asked Blake.

''yes master I was, I wanted to see things from they're perspective, though I lost all memory's of myself as a goddess'' stated Tamamao ''my name then was Mizukume and I grew to be a young beauty a real'' Tamamao giggle ''fox and eventually the emperor of Japan - the country I was in - at that time fell in love with me at first sight and eventually we married''

Tamamao smiled at the memory, Blake and Sun smiled too thinking this was going to be a pretty happy story, boy were they in store for disappointment.

''anyways I woke up one day thinking 'hmm my head feels heavier' and it was then that I discovered these adorable fox ears'' giggled Tamamao thinking of the memory, Blake and Sun were actually amazed she was taking this so lightly, Blake probably would have freaked out at least she was born with these ears Tamamao's just came out of nowhere, it would just be a big shock ''sorry but it's like something happening to an unexacting heroine in a comic book have you ever read one of those? no? it's like waking up one day finding you've been turned into a cat''

''I suppose it is'' giggled Blake thinking about it.

''don't worry though my first reaction was 'no way do I really have fox ears coming out of my head?!' anyways I was able to get away by hiding them for a month or so, I think that was very heroine like of me, but then-'' Tamamao stopped.

''but then what?'' asked Blake.

''but then that jerk Abe came along'' stated Tamamao ''it makes my ears twitch thinking of that shifty-eyed jerk, though he was rather handsome, that horrid yet handsome diviner with a soul as black as the underworld, just blurted out my identity, the uproar he caused meant I needed to escape and quickly, so I ran in a hurry''

''that's horrible'' said Blake.

''your husband at least stood up for you right?'' asked Sun.

''no he was, he was one of those who really didn't like it and wanted me dead it never was discovered if I actually loved him or was just leading him on'' stated Tamamao.

''was it?'' asked Blake ''real I mean? did you love him?''

Blake regretted asking this as Tamamao started to tear up and cry, she answered anyways though ''yes I did love him with all my heart and soul and would do anything for him''

''well you deserve better Tamamao, that guy sounds like a jerk'' said Sun.

''thank you I was then hunted, heck to add insult to injury even those spirit hounds helped with the hunt, that must be the first time in recorded history in Japan that hounds helped in a fox hunt'' said Tamamao.

Blake had noticed that her cheerful tone of voice had never changed once, it was like this was just typical for her, she didn't seem effected at all, it must have hurt yes but she was just moving along and living her life, those events living through them must have been horrible, waking up and finding out not only your body's different but your no longer a human and being hunted down by her husband, she left Adam yes but he never sent hunting party's to hunt her down and kill her, he never used hounds or anything, heck she had gotten off easy compared to Tamamao.

''anyways I had somehow made my way to Nasuno and all these foxes started to gather around me and told me I had come a long way and had a rough journey, well I guess they were worried about me but I wish they could realise how I felt at the time'' said Tamamao ''I was thinking they should be more encouraging like: you'll find someone soon keep at it''

Blake could now actually feel her pain as if it were her own, but she forced herself to keep listening.

''eventually they caught up to me in the field an army screaming 'Kill the fox demon!' and I was all like 'come on then lets do this' and took them all on, I didn't go overboard and kill all of them, well actually I did kill all of them but I did apologise, just no one was listening'' said Tamamao.

''in a setting like that I don't Think anyone would'' chuckled Sun only to get elbowed by Blake.

''after defeating the army of 80000 soldiers, they sent another army of nothing but archers'' stated Tamamao, Blake froze she knew where this was going ''they decided to bombard me with arrows, it rained arrows for three days and when I died my original body supposingly became some killing stone that kills any humans or animals that pass it''

''t-t-that horrible'' said Blake.

''it wasn't too bad actually a bit painful but over in seconds'' said Tamamao ''shooting me over and over again that was just rubbing salt in the wound''

Blake felt so bad about what she said and now she felt worse, she could actually imagine Tamamao in that field so scared, she knew she would be scared, Tamamao had made what she had been through look like a bad day at a daycare and she still smiled lathed and giggled, nothing stopped her after that she didn't let it, Blake could see just how much stronger Tamamao was not just as a warrior but as a person than she was, but something then came to her.

"Wait why did you answer my summoning then if your really this god being?" Asked Blake.

''I heard your summoning master, you were calling out for help that's why I came" said Tamamao ''I will only serve those who's actions are ultimately good''.

Blake hugged Tamamao ''I-I'm sorry you are a hero Tamamao your more of a hero then me all I've ever done is run, out of the two of us your the hero, I'm just the zero, I should have never said those horrible things to you''

''it's ok master I've had worse said to me'' said Tamamao who then began her story ''you can let out your frustration on me anytime master, I promise, you and I are alike, we were brought together by fate, we both were betrayed by our lovers and are both looking for new lovers, I am your heroic spirit, your servant and I will always save you master from Adam or anyone''

Blake smiled at her now in understanding ''my hero'' she smiled.

Just then they heard an 'oomph' sound, they all turned to see Kali.

''oh dear would you look at that Tamamao's up thank goodness'' she said.

Ghira walked out a hand on his face ''Kali please'' he said

''mum?'' asked Blake.

''hay mrs. B'' said Sun.

''did you hear my origin and all that?'' asked Tamamao.

''yes'' admitted Kali ''we both did''

''good now Tamamao dosen't need to repeat herself, because it gets annoying after a while'' said Tamamao.

Kali hugged her ''I'm so sorry to hear of all you went through'' she said.

''it's fine Tamamao's lived through it and its over now, Tamamao's fine'' said Tamamao.

''ok'' smiled Kali.

''but if you ever need to talk you can talk to us'' said Ghira.

''thank you master's daddy'' said Tamamao.

''anyhow we needed to speak to you three'' he continued, he then set the scroll they had gotten down on the table and several files on the scroll opened and presented themselves.

''you were right to be suspicious, Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the white fang and launch a full scale attack on Haven academy, it'll be beacon all over again'' said Ghira.

''not if we destroy the white fang'' said Sun.

''no'' said Blake.

''no?'' asked Sun confused.

''yeah no stupid monkey boy we don't need to destroy it'' said Tamamao.

''yes were not going to destroy it were going to take it back'' said Blake.

-Atlas-

Weiss held on tight as Saber moving at a high speed snuck out, Saber was carrying her bridal style, he could move much faster than her so she just let him carry her.

"ok I know your faster but why are you carrying me?" asked Weiss.

"because you'll get us caught otherwise those shoes are ridiculous" said Saber.

Weiss pouted but admitted he was right, they quietly snuck down the halls, until they got to her fathers office.

''wait I want to listen to this'' whispered Weiss, Saber just nodded and they just stayed under the window listening.

They listened for a while, Ironwood eventually mentioned Winter being in Minstral.

''heard enough?'' whispered Saber, Weiss nodded and Saber quickly made his way out.

''ok Saber were going to Minstral'' stated Weiss.

''very well are we going by foot or shall I find a transport?'' asked Saber, looking at his masters face he sighed ''Transport it is but we won't get anything too fancy that'll draw attention to ourselves is that clear''

Weiss just huffed ''fine''

-with RRN (Run) and Qrow-

the group was still moving, though Ruby and Nora were upset Jaune had left on his own with Ruler, but they had to keep moving, they had moved away from Kuroyuri, because Ren had refused to go that way, Ruby not wanting to lose anyone else followed them and Qrow followed them too.

''hay Nora'' said Ruby.

''yeah Ruby?'' asked Nora.

''is there any reason Ren didn't want us to go to Kuroyuri?'' asked Ruby.

''yeah, you see-'' started Nora but she was cut off when she heard Ren calling out.

''Hay I think we found something''

They quickly went to catch up with Ren and Qrow, the two of them had stopped in front of a cave, Nora grinned ''there's wind coming through this cave'' said Nora ''think it leads to the other side?''

''distinctly possible'' said Qrow ''heck it I think its a good chance and worse case senario a rocker road to climb''

''I suppose theres only one way to find out'' said Ren.

''yeah'' agreed Ruby.

They all started to head down into the cave, suddenly a piece of cloth flew out of nowhere and smacked Ren in the face, Ruby and Nora giggled, Ren sighed ''ha, ha, very funny-'' he stopped and looked at the cloth noticing a symbol.

''what is it?'' asked Nora.

''its the symbol for Shion village'' said Ren

''Shion?'' asked Qrow.

''we went there we found it in ruins, it's weeks away from now and we found a huntsman there'' said Ruby ''but he died''

''oh yes how unfortunate'' said Qrow sounding like he didn't care.

Ren turned to Qrow ''what's with you is Jaune right is this just a game to-'' Ren stopped again as he heard something and began running into the cave

Ren then rushed in the cave ''Ren wait!'' called Nora following him, Ruby and Qrow quickly followed as well.

They stopped when they got to the end of the Cave.

''oh my god'' said Nora.

Weapons were scattered everywhere; swords, spears, arrows, shields, everything, all scattered around, there were large tracks of hoofs on top of what looked like a giant circular symbol carved into the stone earth, there was a hole in the wall of the cave for them to look out of and they noticed a rustling in the trees, Ren walked towards it to look out.

''no'' he whispered in fear as he knew what was coming.

They all saw something was approaching them, something in the trees, Ruby hugged Qrow in fear and Nora held Rens hand as they all got ready for what was coming.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

 _'how many times have I reforged this sword? ten times? a hundred times? a thousand times? no many more than that, I have reforged this blade an infinite amount of times, I have withstood the pain of the battles and the pain of when this blade, this blade of my very soul has shattered over and over again, it is my infinite blade, my infinite blade work, it's become my flesh, become my blood'_

Weiss awoke from a strange dream, it was the day after she had run away, she had slept on a bench close to the port where she and Saber could dock an airship and fly somewhere, Saber currently wasn't there, he had left his trench coat draped over her like some kind of blanket, she thought back to the dream she had just had, was she dreaming of Saber? was she dreaming of who he was before he became a 'Heroic spirit' she had seen him standing in the middle of a battlefield, his sword and shield in hand, but the shield broke and he collapsed gripping the sword.

''is that the reason he became a Heroic Spirit?'' she had asked ''if so what a stupid way to become one''

-line break-

Jaune and Ruler kept moving, Jaune still felt all the pain that was coursing through him, his veins were burning with the poison, but he was trying his best to suppress it with his aura, but he didn't think he could cope with it for much longer, they were approaching the town of

''Ruler look for a hospital or something akin to that, I'm not sure what that scorpion did to me but it's nothing good'' said Jaune.

Ruler nodded seeing he was obviously in lots of pain, he was struggling to stand as it was, she directed him to sit down and began to look for medicine

''I'm sorry Jaune I couldn't find any medicine'' said Ruler.

''it's fine'' Jaune sighed.

''no your not, you should have told me this earlier, we can only hope this doesn't kill you and make me seek out a new master'' stated Ruler ''all because of that friend of yours''

''Ruler what's your problem with Ruby?'' asked Jaune.

''because she has no business in this line of work if she's going to act like a child'' stated Ruler.

''Ruler, Ruby has lost just as much as I have if not more and she keeps going'' said Jaune.

''I know that and I do slightly see myself in her, but unlike you she has refused to mature and that is what angers me, you and me had that fight under control and she decided 'oh I'll be the hero and jump in to take glory' completely not thinking of her actions, she didn't think of what would happen if she jumped in, she showed no concern for her actions'' said Ruler fiercely ''if she doesn't mature she can't be warrior, you've described these huntsmen and huntresses, there glorified soldiers and she has no right to be a soldier''

Jaune sighed, Ruler did make good points, most he couldn't argue with, he looked down ''you might be right Ruler, but I think she could do it''

''so do I, that's why I was hard so she can understand that'' said Ruler.

Jaune nodded, he understood, he had hoped he had matured from the attack on Beacon, he had come hoping to be like his father, but he had nothing, it was a stupid move, one that resembled that of a child, but now he was trying to do whatever it took to make it right and he was using Pyrrha's message to torture himself to make him hate himself, he did hate himself, if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have lost the fall maiden, if it wasn't for him Pyrrha would be alive, he would hate himself forever and hoped he would suffer for the sins he had committed, he was defiantly suffering now, thanks to the poison.

soon thought the two got a move on, Ruler carrying Jaune in a firemans hold to make sure he didn't move anymore, so that the poison would not spread.

-line break-

Meanwhile team RNR and Qrow were facing down a huge monster, the same one that had attacked had attacked Kuroyuri and had left many scars on Ren and Nora, the Nuckelavee.

They all got ready, but Ren was more seething with anger at the monster, he had just drawn out 'storm flower' and he was holding them at his side seething, Qrow just looked at Ren and sighed ''kid calm down'' said Qrow.

But his words fell on death ears, Ren quickly rushed in and began to fire on the massive monster, but it was just an irritation to the monster it was like fly's landing on it, it screamed and thrashed around, it knew it was getting shot at and it knew that it was little harm to it, but it wanted to kill these attacks who dared to attack it, in it's den.

the nucklevee that spun around arms held out slashing everything, they either dodged or blocked, Qrow quickly rushed forwards and slashed it, his blade soon became stuck in its skin, he then tried to pull it out, but it was truely and utterly stuck in the monsters body.

The monster lashed out again Qrow quickly dodged everyone else thought tried to block, Ruby was thrown across the cave, the 'crescent rose' being thrown out of her hands the monster rapidly approached her deciding it would kill her quickly while she was defensive, getting ready to attack and Finish her.

''RUBY!'' cried Ren and Nora.

Ruby closed her eyes and waited for the strike, but instead she heard.

CLANG

Ruby opened her eyes and saw someone in the way blocking the strike for her, it was obviously a woman, she looked to be older than Ruby, but she was about the same height (I'm guessing) she was wearing a light and dark pink kimono, she was holding a katana in one hand and her sheath in another and she looked a lot like Ruler.

she quickly pushed the Nuckelavee Grimm away and started her attack, she dropped the sheath and using multiple two handed slashes she pushed the massive Grimm back, the Nuckelavee screamed as it backed off, she then, sheathed her sword and drew out her sword again only when she did three slash marks appeared on the massive Grimm, the woman then charged as the monster started to lash, she quickly dodged all attacks, and then slashed its tendons stopping its arm, but it's horse head headbutted her causing her to lose wind, she was pushed back, but she quickly rebounded charging again.

Ruby was about to jump in and help when she remembered Rulers words, there was no need for her to help and if she did help that would most likely throw off this woman's attack and balance, the woman was already winning all she would do is interfere and maybe get this woman hurt.

The woman finally won as she cut its legs tendons and cut it's horse head off, the woman was about to kill it but then she saw Ren after gazing at him for a bit, she walked away from the Nuckelavee ''go ahead I know you want to kill this monster more than I so you may'' she said backing down.

Ren took walked up and killed the Nuckelavee (same way he did in the series), the woman then turned to Ruby.

''are you my master?'' she asked.

''what?'' asked Ruby in shock, who was this woman who looked like Ruler.

''may I check your hands ma'am?'' asked the woman.

Ruby tilted her and held out her hands, the woman then looked at both of them ''you are my master'' she said.

Ruby looked perplexed ''umm what?'' she asked.

the woman in front of her sighed ''are you my master?'' asked the woman again.

''I-I don't know'' stated Ruby, the woman took her hands and Ruby saw a mark on it, the mark

''ah I see, you don't know about masters and servants let me explain'' said the woman.

(sorry this next part might be half assed because I wanted to do a quick one of these instead of do it in another chapter)

For the next few hours the woman explained everything about herself and servants and the holy grail war.

''so you don't have any questions?'' asked the woman who told them she was Okita.

''no of course we have questions'' said Ruby.

''so these servants they fight in a war for one master for this holy grail that grants a wish?'' asked Qrow.

''correct, a sober has already been summoned I guess it must be a glitch and I was summoned instead of a berserker'' said Okita.

''wait a friend of our who recently left was with a woman who looked just like you she called herself ruler'' said Ren.

''ah that must have been the Ruler, the Ruler is usually a neutral servant, however I guess hear rules are changed'' stated Okita ''anyhow come we should move, we can talk more later when were in a safe location''.

the group just looked to one another, but just shrugged and guessed Okita was right for now.

-line break-

Salem grinned events were beginning to unfold, she was going to move control of Caster to one of her servants, she was thinking either Watson or Hazel, then again after losing his stinger Tyrian may need Caster, Caster had finished setting up the ritual, so she would summon this servant then trade Caster to another of her servants.

''everything is ready my master'' said Caster.

''good'' said Salem ''begin''

Caster began to chant when he finished a bright light surrounded the room, when Salem opened her eyes she looked to see who had been summoned now, she grinned as she saw a young woman with soft blond hair tied into braces, holding a black flagpole with a spear point and a black sword, she wore a black armoured crown and black armour, she wore a black flowing cloak and her eyes were a demonic gold.

Salem grinned ''who are you?'' she asked.

''I am the servant Avenger'' she said.

''and who is your master Avenger?'' asked Salem.

''you are master'' she said bowing, Salem didn't see the cruel smile though, too wrapped up in her plans coming into fruition.

 **yeah I've decided I'm probably not putting a Berserker in this or if I am it'll most likely be due to another 'servant exchange' so instead were getting Okita, because she is one of my favourite Saberface servants.**


	15. Chapter 15

**hay I was planning on waiting till the next season of RWBY before working on this again, but I decided just to put up this chapter to give you the idea of who the assassin servant might be and who the archer is, I tried to make Assassin like how I tried to do Lancer, for all of you who don't know yes Pyrrha is Lancer, but I tried to do it in the sort of way to make her very vague like we know who it is we just don't have a clear picture you know something like that, I wrote this before I wrote the chapter I wrote this - I don't know if it is - speech, so yeah hope you enjoy.**

 **also I thought it was only appropriate to give you the stats of my OC Saber:**

 **strength** **: B**

 **agility: B**

 **luck: E-**

 **endurance: A+**

 **mana/aura: A+**

 **NP: EX.**

chapter 15

Raven Branwen, looked out of the window of a hotel she had come to stay at, she was waiting to be informed by a certain resource she had acquired, a hooded figure suddenly appeared in the room standing in a spot like she had always been there.

''master I have returned'' said the hooded figure.

''do you have the information I need Assassin?'' asked Raven.

''no master unfortunately my scouting mission turned out to be fruitless my apologies master'' stated Assassin.

''doesn't matter Assassin we need to be moving now'' said Raven standing up.

''yes master I will prepare us to leave right now'' stated Assassin.

-line break-

Ruler half carried Jaune to make sure he didn't die of the poison in Tyrian's tail that he was poisoned with ''we should rest soon, there were occasions of poisonous arrows that were fired at us **(I think it was that time she lived in)** so I should be able to treat it and suppress it from spreading but we need to get you medical attention quickly'' stated Ruler.

Jaune's felt all hazy, he could barely focus, the poison going through him was much more potent than scorpion poisoning, he didn't think he could make it, he needed to find someone to pass the command seals onto, to have Ruler, he couldn't let her fall into the wrong hands, he needed to avenge Pyrrha but he didn't think he'd live much longer.

Ruler laid Jaune down, she then started to walk away, but then stopped as she sensed something, she drew her sword and summoned her flag pole, ''who's there?!'' she asked, Ruler looked around, she heard rustling, a careless mistake unless the unseen foe wanted them to know she was hear and Ruler didn't know where the rustle had come from, it had come from well anywhere really, the trees or the bushes, she took a deep breath.

her eyes snapped open and she quickly blocked an attack an arrow coming from her left, ''an archer'' she quickly got in front of Jaune holding her two weapons out ready to fight, she'd need to protect Jaune as much as possible he looked about ready to die, so it was obvious that he couldn't protect himself currently, she needed to finish this quickly and then treat that poisoning the best she could.

'wait these tactics seem familiar who do I know who uses tactics like these?' thought Ruler.

she then blocked an arrow that flew out of nowhere, several more projectiles flew out of nowhere, each one Ruler made sure to block, as she kept trying to think who it could be who was, she knew it had to be an archer class, but she still couldn't figure out who it was.

A hooded figure then jumped down and fired an arrow which Ruler quickly blocked with her sword, Ruler then charged forwards slashing at the figure, but the hooded figure blocked Rulers blade with her bow, but as soon as as she did Ruler stabbed with her spear which the archer narrowly dodged, the hooded figure then fired another shot which Ruler deflected then she charged forwards and brought down both her weapons, but the hooded figure blocked with there bow, they then took out an arrow and quickly hoisted it and fired it, Ruler quickly dodged, but the arrow slightly grazed her cheek, the archer then jumped back doing a triple backflip and took out another arrow and fired, Ruler blocked again.

''is this it? is this the best you can do?'' Ruler asked she was starting to get tired from blocking the constant bombardment of arrows but she was starting to get use to the pattern, she was sure she could defeat this opponent.

the archer then jumped back, turning into a roll when the figure hit the ground and rolled back, the figure then pulled out an arrow, the figure then identified themselves as female by there voice when they said:

''Phoebus Catastrophe!''

she then fired an arrow into the sky, a harsh light appeared and then it began to rain a heavy downpour of light arrows.

Seeing this Ruler quickly got to Jaune and said ''oh lord I surrender myself...'' using her own noble phantasm 'Luminosite Eternelle' to block all the arrows, but she recognised that noble phantasm that was used.

''wait that noble phantasm'' stated Ruler ''I know that noble phantasm, it's Phoebus Catastrophe, but then that would mean-''

Ruler was cut off as the hooded figure removed her hood to reveal a young woman, who could be mistaken for a Faunus with her lion ears and tail, her lion tail a glorious golden colour as were her ears and the back of her hair, but the front of the hair was a vivid shade of green, it looked to be Emerald green, she was wearing a mint green and black dress, she wore black gloves and was wearing long black boots that reached up all the way up to her thighs, Ruler defiantly knew her alright.

''Archer of the red'' said Ruler ''I thought I recognised those tactics from somewhere''

''thy have come to pay thou back Ruler for our last fight'' stated Archer.

''very well Archer I will fight you, but I must ask we fight when I know my masters life not hang by a thread'' stated Ruler.

''why would thy allow that, tis would be one less threat to thy master'' stated Archer pulling an arrow back and getting ready to release it.

''my master dose not wish to fight yours he merely means to make an alliance of all masters and servants so we can fight whats coming, I know you know somethings coming archer, this beacon school gets attacked by an alliance of terrorist groups what next?'' stated Ruler.

''thou have a point'' nodded Archer ''but what should happen if some of thy servants art serving the terrorist group''

''then we will deal with them, I just plead to you archer to help my master'' stated Ruler bowing her head.

Archer seemed hesitant as she seemed to be thinking of this ''very well but in return thy request a rematch'' stated Archer.

''and if our masters disagree?'' asked Ruler.

''then thou has gotten the long end of the stick as thy say'' stated Archer.

 **so there hope you enjoyed, sorry if I didn't do archers speech pattern right I always do ones like this wrong, don't know if I did, but any whom I want Atalanta's (I always think her names Atlanta) master to be is the spring maiden but I'm want to wait for her reveal cause I pictured the current spiring maiden to be either**

 **A, a Faunus**

 **or**

 **B, a little girl**

 **so yeah there we go hope you liked that.**


End file.
